The Teasing Game
by J-ewelz27
Summary: All Ochaco wanted was a midnight snack, she didn't expect to develop feelings for Bakugo in the process. All Bakugo wanted was a midnight snack, and now he's caught up in a little game with Ochaco. Will this teasing game turn into something more serious?
1. Chapter 1

I have been horribly obsessed with Kacchaco lately... I've never loved a pairing more in my life. So I just had to write something, and this will be the first of many. Hope you guys enjoy :D

* * *

Ochaco Uraraka stared at the blurry numbers in front of her.

 _2:15_

She sighed and rubbed her sleepy eyes before sitting up in bed. She didn't quite know _why_ she was up, she usually slept right through the night.

"I wonder..." she mumbled to herself and then was cut off as she felt a yawn rolling its way up her throat before it finally escaped through her mouth. That's when she heard it, a faint grumbling sound. She paused mid yawn and knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

 _What on Earth was that?_

She thought and then it happened again, however this time she felt a vibration in a centralized area. Her stomach. The young teen rolled her eyes at her own cluelessness and gave her forehead a light smack.

 _Duh. I'm hungry! No wonder I'm up._

Swinging her legs out of bed, she stuffed her feet into a pair of bunny bedroom slippers and then got up.

 _Might as well get a little snack_

She thought to herself as she headed towards the door. As quietly as she could, she turned the doorknob and opened the door, flinching every time it made a slight squeak or creak. Poking her head out, she made sure to look down both ends of the hall to ensure the coast was clear before she slipped out of her room. Uraraka could practically feel her heart doing backflips in her chest as she made her way to the stairs, the fear of getting caught now slowly seeping into her mind. She had a mini fridge back in her room, as did all the other students in the dorms, but she had forgot to stock up on food because she was so busy with schoolwork.

 _Dang it dang it dang it. Note to self, remember your priorities!_

Uraraka scolded herself as she made her way down the flights of stairs. She could've simply killed her cravings in the safety of her dorm if she had went grocery shopping like she was supposed to, but now she had to go all the way downstairs to the kitchen to see what she could scavenge. The brunette sighed a breath of relief as her foot hit the ground of the first floor, and she quickly scurried over to the kitchen. Just as she placed her palm on the door to open it, she heard something on the other side. A sort of faint rustling, and what sounded like...humming? Ochaco froze in her tracks and held her breathe.

 _Who else could possibly be up at this hour?!_ She frantically thought to herself. _For the love of all that is holy, PLEASE don't let it be a teacher!_

She slowly pushed open the door some more, and gave herself enough room to peek through the crack. She gulped and pressed her face against the door, her eyes searching the dimly lit kitchen for whatever it was that she heard.

 _Maybe it was my imagination?_ She pondered, and just as she was about to dismiss her paranoia and stroll right into the kitchen, she saw him. He came around the corner, holding a bag of bread in one hand and carefully balancing a jar of peanut butter and a jar of jelly in his other. He tried to carefully put them down on the counter but the jelly fell and made a clattering sound, causing both students to wince. The ash blond teen hissed and muttered a cuss word as he snatched the jelly upright with lightning speed. Uraraka racked her brain for how exactly she could go and get a snack now, with Katsuki Bakugo in the kitchen.

 _Out of all people..._ she thought gloomily to herself. In all honesty, she would've rather gotten caught by a teacher then to chance being blown to smithereens by Bakugo. If she were to accidentally startle him, that would be the end of her. So she had to ask herself; Was she really _that_ hungry?

As if it heard her thoughts, her stomach gave a disgruntled grumble and Uraraka almost shrieked at the sudden sound. Her hands flew to her stomach, as if that would quiet it and she looked down angrily

 _STOP that!_ She thought, sending all her will towards her stomach, and after one final gurgle it was quiet once again. The gravity girl gave a sigh of relief and turned her head to go back to assessing the situation at hand, only to be met by a pair of menacing crimson eyes. She felt her heart drop right out of her ass. Her brown eyes widened in surprise and before she could stop herself, she felt her mouth opening to begin a scream. But the spiky haired boy saw it coming and acted fast. He roughly grabbed her and pulled her into the kitchen by her arm. Pushing her into a corner, he side eyed her in utter annoyance and whispered,

"Don't say a fucking word, don't even breathe too goddamn hard. Do you fucking understand me?!"

Uraraka nodded her head and he looked past her towards the door, probably listening for footsteps in case anyone had heard them. Ochaco tried to steady her breathing by focusing down on her feet to help herself relax, but then she realized she could barely see them. Because Bakugo's body was pressed against hers. In all the excitement she didn't notice how tiny the corner was that he squeezed her into, and now she was in a rather... _tight_ spot. She tried to ignore their close proximity but she could feel his abs through his thin shirt, and before she knew it she found herself slightly looking up. He had his arms on both sides of her head, his hands resting on the wall behind them. Her eyes traced over how well built they were, he trained so much in order to outshine Deku that his muscles bulged without any effort. Uraraka's eyes moved further up and for the first time since she's met him, she actually _looked_ at him. The young hero in training had only ever held eye contact with him if necessary, and she usually avoided him in order to not end up in the path of his ever-blazing rage. She knew his most obvious features of course: spiky blonde hair, permanent scowl, blood red eyes. But she never noticed before how sharp his jawline was or how symmetrical his facial features were or that he had his ears pierced.

 _Or that his lips look nice when he's not frowning..._

Ochaco felt her face heat up at her last thought and she was surprised at herself. Was she blushing? Of course, before she could calm herself down, Bakugo turned to face her

"Alright, I don't think anyone's com-" he stopped when his eyes landed on her. Scowling, he raised his eyebrows, "Oi! What the hell's wrong with you?!"

She fidgeted under his glare and swallowed hard.

"You're um...really close." she muttered and now it was Bakugo's turn to blush. He jumped back and awkwardly straightened out his shirt.

"Fuck. Ah...my bad or whatever." he grumbled and Uraraka raised her eyebrows in surprise. This was the closest thing to an apology she had ever heard come out of his mouth. Before she could assure him it was fine, he suddenly narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms

"Wait a minute, why the fuck are you down here anyways?" he questioned, "Nearly scaring the shit out of me but then you have the fucking nerve to try and scream."

Ochaco tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave a half-smile, "I-I'm sorry. I was actually trying **not** to scare you because I didn't want you to hurt me or anything and-" as soon it left her mouth she knew it was a poor choice of words. Bakugo's body tensed and he shot her an absolutely dangerous look,

"The FUCK do you mean hurt you? Why would I hurt you when I'm trying to be a motherfucking pro-hero, who's job is to fucking SAVE people?!" with each word he was getting louder and angrier and Uraraka felt herself start to panic.

 _Somebody's gonna come in here!_ she thought and all of a sudden her legs started moving before her brain could stop her. She clamped her hands over the angry teen's mouth and shoved him into the one of the lounge couches that was in the kitchen. Without a second thought she positioned herself onto his lap, an action that made Bakugo halt in the middle of his tirade. Uraraka seized the moment,

"Bakugo I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that at all! I just meant you might've accidentally activated your quirk if I had surprised you! Please don't be mad and please try to be quieter, we'd get in so much trouble if we get caught!" she whispered the whole sentence without pausing, only inhaling deeply at the end to catch her breath back. She looked at him and saw his face was red once again, and now she was confused.

 _Is he still mad?_

Ochaco slowly removed her hands from his mouth and shifted a bit, before realizing why he was red. As she shifted, she felt something hard poke directly into her crotch. Suddenly the realization of the situation she put him in hit her all at once. Here she was sitting in his lap in nothing but fuzzy slippers, some flimsy shorts, and a hoodie. while he had on nothing but some basketball shorts and a t shirt. Their sleep attire was too thin for them, two classmates who were barely even _associates_ , to be this close together. Again she shifted and ignored the fact that whatever was poking her got harder, she had to apologize _right_ now. But Bakugo spoke first.

"Roundface. Get off me. NOW." He seethed and she bit her lip, all thoughts of giving an apology dashed away. She clambered off him and looked down at the ground, at anything but him, and after a few moments of deafening silence he finally got up too.

"Can't even get a fucking midnight snack in peace for fucks SAKE." he complains and starts angrily making his sandwich, slapping the peanut butter on the bread with such vigor that Uraraka thought he'd poke a hole straight through the bread. She was no longer hungry, instead her stomach was now twisted up in knots at the events of tonight, and she had no idea how she even felt. So instead of dealing with it, she dashed out the kitchen, uttering a quick "Sorry" as she left. Silently, she made her way up the stairs and back to her floor, where she slid back into her room and threw herself onto her bed. She covered her head with her blanket and gave a groan as her stomach growled once again. So maybe she was still hungry, but there was no way she was going back down there to Bakugo.

 _Bakugo._

Just the thought of his name sent her heart fluttering against her ribcage. Ochaco buried her face in her pillow and forced herself to go back to sleep, ignoring her obviously malfunctioning heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Bakugo." she whispered breathlessly. He stared down at the vixen on the bed, her brown hair floating around her head like a halo. A rightful description as he took in her flushed, pink cheeks, doe-like eyes, and plump lips; she looked just like an angel. She laid before him in nothing but a lacy pink bra and matching panties, the soft mounds on her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. His eyes moved further down her abdomen and stopped on the treasure that rested between her legs. She slowly spread her smooth thighs apart, making her underwear sink further into her sex. The whole of him felt like a ball of fire, he was ready to explode and he hadn't even touched her yet._

 _"Bakugo." she said again, her voice dripping with liquid desire. His eyes flitted back to her face, and he saw a look of pure passion hidden underneath her heavy lidded eyes._

 _"Touch me." she said softly._

 _"Please Bakugo. Bakugo, Bakugo..."_

* * *

Bakugo flew up out his sleep at the sound of a loud thudding on the other side of his door. He raked his calloused hands through his unruly hair as he gasped for breath, his mind reeling as he recalled the dream he just had.

The banging resumed, louder this time and an obnoxiously loud voice called out from the hall,

"Hey Katsuki! Get up or we're gonna be late!" a familiar voice said. Bakugo growled and whipped his head towards the direction of the door.

"FUCKING HELL KIRISHIMA!" he yelled, "I'LL COME OUT WHEN I'M GOOD AND FUCKING READY!" There was a groan from his friend (a term he used _very_ loosely) and he could practically hear the red-haired boy rolling his eyes.

"But if you don't get up now all the good stuff at breakfast will be gone!" he whined and Bakugo twitched his eye in irritation.

"FINE. GIVE ME 10 MINUTES YOU SHITTY HAIRED ASS. NOW STOP MOTHERFUCKING WHINING!"

Katsuki heard a final indignant huff and then departing footsteps. He sat up in his bed for a few seconds, a cold sweat breaking on on his forehead as his thoughts once again re-focused on his dream.

 _Did i have a fucking wet dream...about URARAKA?!_ He questioned to himself. And as much as he hated to admit it...he wasn't entirely surprised. He had run into her late last night in the kitchen, and after a heated exchange (that was _her_ fucking fault, she's always insulting him!) things got...awkward. She, in her fucking pink shorts, had sat herself on his lap and while she was giving a shitty apology all Bakugo could think about was the fact that he could feel the warmth of her genitals through her clothing. It took only seconds for blood to rush to his second head, and to make it worse she had fucking felt it and _**still**_ didn't move. She quickly left after realizing the embarrassing situation she had caused, and after finally wolfing down the snack he was in the kitchen for in the first place, he went back to his room too. But he didn't fall back into sleep. He _couldn't_ sleep. Instead he stared up at the ceiling for hours as every thought that floated in his head had to do with **_her._**

 _Uraraka..._ he thought as he got hit with flashes of his dream. Her pink lingerie. Soft, round breasts. Perfect fucking body splayed out on a bed just for _him._

 _"Bakugo...touch me."_

Her soft voice resounded throughout his mind and went straight to his dick, giving him a very severe case of morning wood. He threw the blanket off him and looked down at the tent in his boxers, a scowl painting his face.

"Fuck..." he muttered. He couldn't go to breakfast with this on display for everyone to see, and he didn't have time to take care of it either. Mumbling curses, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 _Die, fucking germs_

He thought as he squeezed toothpaste onto his brush and shoved it into his mouth. Unconsciously, he found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror. A mess of wheat colored hair on his head, slight bags under his angry eyes, and a frown that would deter even the friendliest of people from talking to him. Is this what he looked like to other people? He found himself wondering if he looked... cute or whatever the fuck girls said. He averted his eyes and spat into the sink, watching it disappear down the drain.

 _Did Uraraka think..._

He began to ponder before he stopped himself. These types of thoughts just screamed _**weakness,**_ why should he fucking care what anybody thought of him?! A random ass dream was making him act like some sort of _sissy._ Feelings and shit...who cares about that stuff?! Bakugo decided right then and there that he would stop worrying about it.

 _It won't happen again. Just get over it, fucker._

He asserted before exiting the bathroom. Stopping in front of his closet, he threw open the door, snatched out his uniform and proceeded to get dressed. A knock at the door startled him once again.

"Bakugo! You have two minutes!" Kirishima hollered and Katsuki could feel a vein bulging by his temple. Why couldn't he ever be left alone?! His hands starting sparking in anger and he shot a murderous glare towards the door.

"KIRISHIMA, I SWEAR ON MY FUCKING LIFE THAT IF YOU KNOCK ON THIS DOOR ONE MORE TIME I WILL END YOU!" he howled and snatched up his school bag. He stomped towards the door and swung it open, only to find the hallway empty. Stepping out, he managed to catch a glimpse of red disappearing into the elevator. Bakugo ran down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of the elevator, only to find it almost filled to the brim with students of Class 1-A. Kirishima must've anticipated Bakugo coming after him, and pressed for the elevator ahead of time.

"I only wanted you to be on time Bakugo, buddy." A voice said and Bakugo saw his sheepish face peeking at him from inside the crowd. The hot-tempered teen only grunted and slid all the way to the back of the packed elevator. Just as it was about to close, a voice came tinkling through the air.

"Hold the elevator please!"

Bakugo felt his body tense at the sound of a voice that he knew all too well. The voice that invaded his dreams last night.

 _"Please Bakugo."_

He felt himself heat up as he caught a glimpse of her face, rounded cheeks extra pink, no doubt from running to make it to the elevator. She murmured "sorry's" and "excuse me's" and "hey's" as she weaved her way through the horde. Bakugo realized too late that she was coming right in his direction, and before he could bully someone into switching places with him she clumsily popped out in front of him, stumbling forward a bit and crashing into his chest. Uraraka caught herself by putting her palms on him, and he felt a fire lick around at his insides in response to her touch. She looked up, her eyes widening as she finally realized who she had run into, and she moved back as much as she could.

"M-morning Bakugo! Sorry about that..." she chirped, brushing a brown lock out her face and looking at him with a small smile. Katsuki felt a pang in his chest as he looked at her.

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK._ he yelled in his head as he felt a blush creep up on his face. He could _**not** _let her see the affect she had on him.

"Yeah, whatever, morning Roundface. Turn around and stop fucking smiling at me. It's too early to be so happy." Bakugo said, trying to muster an irritated tone. It must have worked because she blushed heavily and stuttered a "sorry" before spinning around, leaving Bakugo to mentally curse himself for being mean to her. The elevator shuttered as it went up to the 5th floor, picking up the frog girl Asui. Uraraka called out to her and she made her way back to them, causing the gravity girl to step backwards to make space for her. This closed the little bit of space between them, and Bakugo felt his breath hitch as her soft backside pressed up against him. The two girls talked, Uraraka giggling and carrying on conversation, completely unaware of the torture she was putting him through. Katsuki took a silent, deep breath and tried to focus on anything else but his growing boner. Suddenly the elevator rocked on the way down to the first floor, and Uraraka lost her footing and tripped forward. Without thinking, Bakugo's hands flew out and planted themselves on her waist in an effort to catch her.

Looking down, he realized her skirt had flew up over her butt and now part of her striped underwear was on display before him. His eyes traced the dimples of her lower back and then moved on to the rounded curves of her ass cheeks, the creamy skin peeking out at him. Realizing he had been staring too long, he removed his hands and looked up only to find Uraraka staring at him from the corner of her eye, her face as red as a fire hydrant.

"B-Bakugo...I-" she whispered, but then he started to talk as well

"Shit! I-I didn't mean to...Fuck!" he mumbled in agitation. Thankfully nobody else had noticed their predicament, but he saw Asui staring at them quizzically, a finger poised on her cheek as if she was in deep thought.

" **WHAT**." Bakugo snapped at her and she only quietly peered up at him. The elevator doors finally opened up and everybody filed out. Uraraka awkwardly fixed her skirt and then with one last glance at him, left with everybody else. He gave an exasperated sigh and covered his face with his hands, the throbbing in his head and in his pants both begging for his attention.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **Please leave reviews, maybe a suggestion or just saying that you like the story. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A bird on a wire outside was the subject of a certain girl's attention. She nibbled on the eraser end of her pencil as she watched the bird flaps its wings and then begin preening itself. Mr. Aizawa's voice droned on in the background and she sighed, she just couldn't pay attention today.

 _Because of_...

She tore her eyes away from the window and rested them on the angry face of her classmate. He was turned sideways in his chair, arms folded across his chest and one leg crossed over the other as he hurriedly jotted down notes. In the rush that he was writing, it wasn't a surprise when the pencil flew out his hand and landed on the floor with a loud **clack**. His scowl deepened as he snatched it up off the floor and held it up in front of his face, glaring, as if willing it to spontaneously combust. Uraraka smiled to herself as she watched him, the angriness she used to be so weary of for some reason now seemed... endearing. And before she knew it a small giggle had escaped her lips.

Wrong move.

Bakugo's head jerked up as he made direct eye contact her. Looking into his crimson eyes sent an electric jolt down Uraraka's spine, causing her to involuntarily shiver. Blushing, she broke the staring contest and hid her head in her arms, urging her heart to quit beating so fast. Ever since their little encounter in the kitchen, she had been feeling weird whenever it came to the thought of him. And then this morning...

Uraraka felt her face heat up once again and she covered her face with her hands.

 _This morning in the elevator was so embarrassing!_ She thought as the whole scenario came rushing back to her.

Being pressed up against Bakugo in the elevator, she could feel him poking into her behind and she used every last bit of her willpower to ignore it. And then she almost fell and luckily he caught her...but he sure did get an eyeful. Uraraka had watched him stare down at her backside, which no doubt was in his full view considering the position they were in, and with each second she felt him growing harder and harder. Things were already awkward between them and now this! She just didn't know how to fix it or forget about it or...if she even _wanted_ to forget about it.

Giving a little sigh, she moved her fingers aside to peek at him. He was focused back on the lesson but every few seconds he would cast a glance her way, each glance steadily lasting longer as a light red began to dust his cheeks.

 _Could it be possible that...he's thinking about it too?_

Almost immediately, she dismissed the thought from her head. There was no way. He was probably red because he was ticked that she had giggled at him, Bakugo doesn't like being laughed at. Finally lifting her head back up, she tried in vain to actually pay attention to today's English lesson, but again her mind wandered. How long could they ignore this obvious tension between them?

In that moment, Ochaco decided that she would settle this once and for all. On the paper in front of her, she wrote in perfect English:

 _Today I will talk to Bakugo._

* * *

"Get started on your assignment, it's due before the end of class." Mr. Aizawa said in his usual monotone voice. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

Though the way he said it implied he didn't really meant it. Bakugo eyed the paper in front of him and finished it in 5 minutes flat.

 _Translating sentences, what weak shit_

He thought to himself. When was he gonna get a _real_ challenge? He looked around the classroom to see the idiots around him still scribbling.

"Tch" he mumbled to himself. _Typical._ He then noticed a head of chocolate brown hair bobbing. Uraraka rocked her head back and forth slightly as she looked down at the paper on her desk. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, not knowing what to think. She was becoming a problem. He had to skip breakfast and take care of his little "problem" in the bathroom this morning because he was so hard it _hurt_. Yet she seemed completely unaffected by their ongoing encounters.

 _Well at least somewhat unaffected_

He concluded as he thought back to earlier that class period. His stupid pencil dropped and in his irritation he glared at it, only to hear a soft laugh from across the room. It had been Urakaka, and as soon as they made eye contact she turned pink, quivered and then plopped her head down on her desk. He didn't know what to make of the whole thing, all he knew was that seeing her shiver like that was something he enjoyed. It wasn't a shiver out of fear, Bakugo knew what _that_ looked like (courtesy of Deku), but it seemed her mind was somewhere it definitely shouldn't have been.

 _Dirty Little Uraraka._

Bakugo smirked to himself as his eyes wandered down to her legs. They were slightly ajar, and Bakugo wanted nothing more than to slide his hand down those pretty striped panties of hers and watch her squirm as he-

Uraraka scraped her chair back and stood up. Bakugo's heart nearly jumped out of his goddamned chest, and he whirled back around to face the front. Trying to catch his damn breath, he listened as her footsteps got closer.

 _Shit._ he thought, and began to sweat a little. _Did she catch me staring?!_

But the gravity defier wasn't making her way towards him, no, she was going to Mr. Aizawa's desk with paper in hand. Bakugo felt relief wash over him.

 _Phew...she only has a question._

He watched her lips move as she whispered something to their instructor, and then they both began to whisper as he took a pencil and helped her with her work. Bakugo watched her hips sway as she received help, and as if she sensed his eyes on her, she bent forward a little more as she leaned on Mr. Aizawa's desk. The plump underside of butt was winking at him from underneath the hem of her skirt, and her thighs were so fucking smooth and scar-free, despite all the rigorous training they did. He growled to himself as thought after thought invaded his brain.

 _Why the FUCK am I feeling like this?! FUCK. I just...want to leave my mark all over her, a hickey in every spot possible. I want her to be MINE!_

Just then the bell rang for lunch, interrupting his small freak out session. Bakugo grabbed his bag, slapped his assignment down on the front desk, and flew out the door. He couldn't stand being around her any longer, it was **_killing_** him. But of course, the world wanted him to suffer just a little bit longer.

"Bakugo!" he heard her voice, clear as bells, ring through the hall. But he didn't stop; he sped up. Darting in between people and pushing others out the way, he dove into the cafeteria and skipped to the very front of the line. Grabbing the food he wanted and using his trademark glare to shut up anyone who had a problem, he exited the line in about 10 seconds and was about to escape when he felt a hand grip his elbow.

He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Bakugo...can we...talk?" she asked in a small voice, a voice that made Bakugo's very insides melt.

"I'm trying to eat, Roundface. I'm starving." He said without turning around, because he knew that if he did he'd succumb to her wide-eyed gaze and innocent face. And succumbing to people was _not_ something Katsuki Bakugo did. She walked around to the front of him, trying to catch his eye but he refused to do it, so he looked to the side instead.

"Can we talk... _after_ lunch then?" she inquired, nervously wringing her hands over and over again. Whatever she wanted to talk about (though he already had a pretty good idea what it was) Bakugo didn't wanna hear it. He didn't wanna hear her recount all their uncomfortable run ins, because he couldn't face it. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd just die, literally **blow up** , out of embarrassment. Determining his answer, he locked eyes with her and said firmly,

"No."

And with that he moved to walk past her, expecting her to move out the way. But she didn't, of _course_ she didn't. Instead she moved with him, opening her mouth to try and convince him again, and then somehow their legs got tangled. Time stood still as they both went crashing to the floor, curry soup and rice flying everywhere. Bakugo hissed in anger as the hot liquid soaked into his clothes. It didn't help that everyone had now surrounded them, shouting exclamations and worries that simply pissed him off even more.

"Uraraka! Kacchan!" shouted a familiar, _extremely_ annoying voice. The fiery quirk user's head snapped up, eyes reading nothing but hate as he saw Deku burst through the crowd.

 _Here comes fucking Deku to save the **fucking**_ day.

Bakugo thought bitterly. He looked over to see the green-haired punk reaching a hand out towards Uraraka, who looked shaken by what just happened. Her skin took on a bright red tint from the scalding soup, and the weight of guilt came crashing down on his head.

 _All you had to do was talk to her, you weak ass FUCKER. Then this wouldn't have happened!_ He scolded himself,

His eyes then flicked back to Deku's _stupid_ worried face. Worried about **_his_** Uraraka. In an instant he closed the distance between them and smacked the boy's hand away,

"Get the fuck away from here, dipshit. I got her." Bakugo said in a menacingly low tone. Before the nerd could respond, he swooped down and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style towards the exit.

"Kacchan! Where are you..?" He heard Deku call, but he cut him off so he wouldn't have to hear any more of his dumb ass voice.

"SHUT UP! FUCK!" he barked and turned out the doorway, heading upstairs to the 4th floor. He had almost forgotten that Uraraka was even there, until she gave his arm a gentle squeeze, causing him to stop in his tracks. She looked up at him with those big, dewy eyes, rice scattered in her hair and her shirt soaked from curry.

"Thank you..." she muttered, smiling such a genuine smile that Bakugo's heart started doing freaking backflips. He blushed heavily, not even bothering to hide it this time,

"Shut up, Uraraka."

* * *

 **Ya'll got two chapters in one day, lucky ducks! ;) Expect chapter 4 and maybe 5 tomorrow, I'm really on a roll here with ideas. Don't forget to leave reviews! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Uraraka swipes her key card through the slot of her dorm door, and after she hears a distinct _click_ she turns the doorknob. She steps into her room with Bakugo right behind her, and a million thoughts race through her head.

 _Why did he carry me up here? He could've just left me...and then he got mad at Izuku for trying to help. It was almost as if he had been..._ ** _jealous._** _And he blushed when I told him thank you. Why would he-_

Bakugo's voice crashes through her thoughts,

"Oi, you should change out of those clothes." he muttered, leaning against the wall and avoiding her eyes. She looked down, almost completely forgetting about their little fiasco in the cafeteria just now. Her school uniform was soaked and had developed a light brown tint because of the curry soup; she felt utterly disgusting. Unbuttoning her jacket, she slipped it off and threw it on the floor, followed by her tie then her shoes then her stockings. As she rolled the black tights down her legs, she felt pinpricks on the back of her neck, a feeling she only got when someone was staring at her. Sure enough when she glanced up, Bakugo was eyeing her intently. Slipping the thin material off, she sat back up and began unbuttoning her shirt, her eyes never leaving his and vice verse. She got to about the third button before his face suddenly erupted into a bright red, his eyes widening,

"Uraraka! I'm right here!" he yelled, and she raised her eyebrows,

"Yes...you are." she said slowly, popping off the final button and shedding her collared shirt, leaving herself in nothing but a bra. She didn't think it was possible but he got even redder, and covered his face with his hands,

"FUCK. URARAKA!" he yelled again, his embarrassment causing her to chuckle to herself.

"I expected you to turn around but it seems like you wanted to look." she said quietly. His whole face, neck,and ears were red at this point and he fidgeted at her words. Not an excuse or word of denial leaving his mouth. Before she could stop herself, she began laughing. Never in her life did she think she would ever see Bakugo like this, and it both fascinated and amused her; but she should've known better than to laugh.

His hands flew away from his face and in a blink her was looming over her, eyes irritated and a frown deepening itself on his face.

"The fuck are you laughing at?!" he snapped, taking his fingers and lightly pinching Uraraka's cheek. "Huh Roundface?! The fuck is so funny?

"OOOooooowwww!" she groaned, eyes watering from both tears of laughter and from the pain of getting her cheek pinched. "I-Im sorry! It's just so funny seeing you like this!"

Bakugo growled in annoyance and narrowed his eyes at her,

"So you think this is funny huh? Making me feel like I'm gonna **die** of embarrassment?!" he questions, letting go of her cheek and aggressively poking her in the forehead. She puffs out her cheeks and pouts,

"OW." she says loudly, rubbing her hand across her head. Suddenly Bakugo's expression changes, and he averts his eyes from her once again.

"Quit that."

Quit what?"

"Looking fucking cute."

As soon as the words leave his lips Uraraka feels her face heat up, and her heart rate quickens.

 _Did he just...?_

He must've realized the weight of his words too because he quickly whirled around and started heading towards the door,

"See you later." he mumbled but Uraraka wasn't gonna let him go that easy. She jumped up off the bed and grabbed the back of his shirt, causing him to stop but not turn around.

"W-Wait...stay." she said quietly, and he only side-eyes her in response. "Your clothes are a mess too...you can clean up here."

"I can do that back at my room." he says, reaching for the doorknob. She intercepts his hand and interlocks their fingers, hoping the action would throw him off enough to get him to stop trying to leave. It did.

"Well we got dirty together so we can get clean together." she says, smiling wickedly. Bakugo's eyes get as big as saucers and he covers his face once again,

"YOU CAN'T JUST SAY SHIT LIKE THAT URARAKA. FUCKING HELL. I'M GOING TO MY ROOM TO GET CLOTHES, DAMNIT. I'LL BE BACK!" He shouts, exiting the room at the speed of light.

Ochaco smiles and starts heading towards the bathroom, realizing two things at once. 1. She **did** have feelings for Bakugo and 2. She was **going** to get him to admit the same.

* * *

Bakugo stormed into his room and flopped onto his bed, palms and entire body sizzling.

"Fucking Uraraka!" he growled, throwing his hands up to his face. She made his knees weak without even _**trying**_. She made his dick hard without even _**trying**_. She made his heart beat quicken, made him break out into a cold sweat, and made red his permanent skin color. Without. Even. **Trying**.

 _You like her, dummy_

His own voice rang throughout his head in a mocking tone, and he threw a pillow across the room in agitation.

"I KNOW! I FUCKING KNOW!" he roared, digging his hands into his bed sheets. He liked her... _l_ _ike_ liked her. Liked her stupid adorable smile, stupid big brown eyes that he could spend his whole life getting lost in, her stupid laugh that sounded like fucking silver bells. The smell of something charring broke into his thoughts, and he looked down to see that he had burned a hole right through his blanket.

"Tch." he muttered and then got up and opened his dresser drawer, snatching out a plain white T-shirt and some sweatpants. Exiting his dorm, he made his way back to Uraraka's room and decided that he was gonna try his absolute **hardest** to keep his feelings to himself. He didn't even know if she liked him _back_ , maybe she was just being her usual nice self to him and he was reading too much into it. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, nor did he think he could handle rejection from her, so the best option was to just act like everything was normal.

She left her dorm door slightly open for him, and he pushed his way in, locking the door behind him. The bed creaked as he sat down on it, he placed his clothes down next to him and eyed Uraraka's shirt on the bed. Visions of her bust in her lacy black bra came flashing back to him.

 _She really got undressed in front of me._

He thought to himself, furrowing his brows. Why would she do that unless she wanted him to see...? Bakugo couldn't shake the feeling that she was playing some sort of mind game with him, and he didn't know how to feel about it.

"Bakugo-kun?" her voice chimed from the other side of the bathroom door.

He got up in an instant, as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

 _Wait a minute...'Bakugo- **kun**?'_

The teen blushed at her use of such an intimate term, before he remembered that he hadn't answered her back yet,

"Yeah?" he said, walking up the the bathroom door.

"I forgot a towel, could you get me one please? It's in the closet."

Bakugo followed her instructions and headed towards the closet. Sure enough when he opened it up, there was a baby pink towel draped over a hanger in the corner. He grabbed it and went to knock on the bathroom door, only to find it was partially cracked. At that moment, his brain must've flat out stopped working because against all better judgment, he placed his palm on the door and stepped in.

"Roundfa-?" he began to whisper but stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes settled on the sight before him, and he felt a lump rising in his throat.

 _F u c k_

She was in the bathtub, the curtain drawn back and a rag laying over her eyes was the only reason she hadn't seen or screamed at him yet. Her arms propped her up, and she hummed to herself in total blissful ignorance, completely unaware of his presence. He knew it was wrong to be there, he should've left as soon as he entered but it was like he was _frozen._ Uraraka yawned, making him jump, and she stretched backwards, arching her back and putting her hands up over her head. The lump in his throat only got bigger as he watched her breasts emerge from their hidden place under the water.

 _Don't look! BASTARD_

His subconscious yelled at him but it was too late. He watched her nipples perk up as they hit the air, the pearl pink color contrasting nicely against her milky skin. She reached down and gently scratched the top of her breast and Bakugo felt his pants getting tight as he watched it bounce.

"Bakugo...?" she said again, making him practically jump out of his skin. He slipped out the bathroom and waited for his heart to stop racing before he answered,

"Y-yeah? I got the towel just...reach your hand out the door when you need it." he said, cursing silently because of how shaky his voice sounded.

"Ok!" she responded, and he went back to take a seat on the bed to collect himself. A few moments later her arm shot out the doorway, and he tossed the towel to her, trying to ignore the feeling of guilt building up in his chest.

 _You're no better than Mineta._

Said his psyche, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. Because it was true. Before he could really get lost in his thoughts, Uraraka exited the bathroom in a long pink shirt that stopped at her upper thighs...and that was all she had on. He almost pissed himself.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" he screamed, trying desperately to keep his eyes on her face. She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip

"Tch, calm **down** Bakugo! It's not like you can see anything." she said, and then paused. This made Bakugo nervous, he was certain she was about to confront him about his perverted peeping. However, all she did was look him up and down and then command him to "Go shower."

"I was getting to it, don't fucking rush me!" he snarled, secretly thankful that was all she had to say. He brushed past her and went into the bathroom, quickly undressing and taking a nice, _cold_ shower. Boy did he need it. He decided to take a short one, certain that if he stayed too long his mind would wander back to the sight of her nipples. How nice and pink they were...how they were the perfect size for his mouth...perfect size to suck on-

He turned the faucet off with such force he may as well have ripped it out the wall. Jumping out, he threw his clothes on and attempted to walk right back to his own dorm. That's when her voice filled the air, drawing him back in again like a fucking siren.

"Bakugo wait! There's still rice in your hair." she said, and he shook his head to make sure it wasn't just some ploy to get him to stay longer. White specks fell to the carpeted floor below him, and he scowled.

"C'mere, sit down. Let me get them out." she said softly, and he turned around to look at her. She was sitting on the bed, legs slightly spread apart, and her eyes were sparkling with something that he couldn't decipher. She patted the floor with her foot and jerked her head, motioning for him to come. Everything in him told him to just leave and pick it out himself.

But he plopped down on the floor and criss crossed his legs like a fucking child.

 _Why is it so hard to resist her?!_

He wondered to himself, but he felt his thoughts melting away as her fingers brushed the back of his neck. A shiver shot up his spine as her soft fingers ran through his hair, seeking the invasive grains of rice to discard them. He rested his arms on her knees and closed his eyes, taking in her strawberry scent and the cushion of her thighs against the side of his head. Bakugo didn't know how much longer he could go on like this...but then again he wasn't _used_ to this. He wasn't used to feeling like this for **_anyone,_** and it bothered him, borderline _scared_ him (though he'd never admit **that** out loud).

 _Can we talk...?_

Uraraka's voice echoes through his mind as he suddenly remembered her request from earlier. Maybe whatever she had to say...would ease his mind.

"Oi, Roundface." he said, and she let out a sigh

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Fine. Hey, Angelface, remember when you asked to talk? Back in the cafeteria?"

He turned to look at her, her chubby cheeks glowing pink from being called Angelface (or atleast he assumed).

"Yeah..."

"Well...let's talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a heads up, content in this chapter is a little _spicy_ if you know what I mean. Don't forget to fav and review! :D**

* * *

His red orbs glittered with determination as he looked up at her, and Uraraka felt her heart practically beating out of her chest. Why did she think this was going to be easy?! She had convinced herself that they would have an simple, quick conversation about everything that had happened between them the past few days, then boom. Done. But now he was here, sitting between her legs, jawline clenched in anticipation and a statement lingering in the air.

 _"Well...let's talk."_

Uraraka didn't expect for him to bring this up again, in fact, she had felt a small sense of relief when he told her "No" in the cafeteria. But she knew that this was something that had to get done and over with...each day brought something new to add to the list of their awkward encounters. And each day she found herself growing more and more bold, more confident in her subtle flirtatious games with Bakugo. It's not like he didn't like it, his profuse blushing and uncharacteristic stuttering told her he was harboring atleast _some_ sort of feelings towards her, and now was the time to air them out. Blushing, she broke his gaze and went back to picking rice out his hair,

"Well, uhm," she began, swallowing hard to get rid of the lump in her throat, "I think we should talk about all that's happened..."

She focused on his ash blond hair, purposefully avoiding his eyes as she felt around for hard grains.

"All that's happened...like what?" he questions and Ochaco raises her eyebrows.

 _Like what?!_

Forcing herself to look at him, she sees his eyes are now anywhere else but her, and she knows he's playing dumb. So before she loses the nerve, she blurts everything out

"Oh I don't know, like me having to sit in your lap just get you to stop shouting in the middle of the night. And then you getting hard from it."

Crimson was starting to seep up to his face from his neck.

"Or how about the next morning when you got what I'm sure was a wonderful view of my ass while we were in the elevator, and got hard from that too. In case you thought I didn't feel it, I did." she continued, watching his face get redder by the second. Through all this her hands were still in his spiky hair, which was actually surprisingly soft, the feel of it helping steady her nerves a bit.

"And then the countless times I catch you looking at me, I just can't really tell how you feel about anything and-"

Suddenly he jumped up, hands sparking erratically as he turned his back to her and throws a fist against the wall.

"WEIRD. THAT'S HOW I FEEL! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANNA HEAR?!" he yells and now kicks the wall this time, leaving a nice little dent.

"Bakugou, I-"

"I FEEL WEIRD AS FUCK. EVER SINCE THAT NIGHT IN THE KITCHEN I'VE BEEN THINKING TOO MUCH ABOUT YOU. **TOO MUCH**. EVERY THOUGHT IN MY GODDAMN HEAD CIRCLES BACK TO YOU-" he pauses his rant to spin around, gesturing towards her, his eyes glassy and a somewhat confused look was plastered on his face.

"IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE. AND THEN SHIT KEPT HAPPENING AND MADE IT WORSE, I EVEN HAD A FUCKING DREAM ABOUT YOU WHEN ALL MY DREAM'S ARE SUPPOSED TO CONSIST OF IS PUMMELING DEKU'S ASS."

Uraraka felt her entire body heat up at these revelations, and she felt like such an idiot. Bakugo wasn't good at expressing his emotions, so he must have been holding all of this in and growing more frustrated by the day. She should've noticed sooner. But still, past his current anger, she could see that the affect she had on him was nothing he had ever felt before. It pained her that she caused him so much internal conflict, but it flattered her that he obviously liked her back.

"Bakugo-kun." she said softly, and he looked at her, realization slowly setting in on his face as he realized exactly what had left his mouth.

"F-FUCK. FORGET EVERYTHING I JUST SAID! EVERY LAST BIT OF IT. IT WAS NOTHING. I-I WAS JUST SAYING SHIT, I-" He stops mid-sentence, fumbling to come up with an excuse and Uraraka finds herself smiling. A wide smile, filled with nothing but happiness despite the situation.

 _He likes me_.

He notices her grin and his hands erupt into flames,

"DAMN YOU ROUNDFACE, I'M SERIOUS." he screeches, clenching his fists, "FORGET EVERYTHING I JUST-" and suddenly he winces. Glaring at his fist, he clenches and unclenches it before glancing at the imprint of his knuckles from where he punched the wall.

"Shit." he mutters, and Uraraka sees that his knuckles are split and a crimson line starts dribbling down his hand. She gasps and flies into the bathroom, coming back out with a first aid kit.

"Come here Bakugo." she says, opening up the kit and getting some gauze, rubbing alcohol, and ointment out.

"I don't need you to patch me up Uraraka, that's Recovery Girl's job. I'm fine, it's just a little-" but she cuts him off,

"Bakugo!" she says sternly, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. By All Might! He was just so stubborn! Surprised by her tone, he hesitantly gives in and makes his way over to her, holding out his hand for treatment.

"Just hurry up." he says, shoving his other hand in his pocket. She pops open the cap of the alcohol bottle, and he hisses as she pours some over his wound. Next she squeezes the ointment onto her fingers and gently rubs it onto his hand. As she begins wrapping it, he starts back with his excuses,

"I meant what I said Roundface, so you better not bring up today _**ever**_. I-I didn't even know what I was saying-"

Uraraka hums lightly as she tunes him out. Of course he was trying to deny it now, she had seen too much. She had seen him be... _ **vulnerable.**_ He got louder when he heard her humming,

"OI! ARE YOU LISTENING?! I SWEAR TO ALL MIGHT I'LL-"

"All done." she says, cutting him off. Patting his bandaged hand, she quickly flicks her eyes up to meet his as she leans forward and kisses his palm.

"aaaAAAAAHH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT. I'M NOT A CHILD!" he cries, pink flushing his cheeks. Uraraka only smiles and reaches for his other hand, amazed when he actually lets her take it. She runs a padded thumb over his palm before looking up at him, almost bursting out laughing at the shy look on his face.

 _He almost looks like Midoriya._

She thinks, in her quietest voice possible, just in case there was even a _slight_ chance he could somehow hear her thoughts. He wouldn't like that one, not at **all.**

"The first kiss was to let you know I forgive you for lying." she says matter-of-factly, and then places a soft kiss on his unharmed hand, the rough skin feeling nice under her lips. He begins stammering and saying something incoherent, and Uraraka promised herself she would keep this moment in her memories forever.

"That second kiss was the first step of convincing you to tell me the truth. We both know your outburst wasn't "nothing." she says, and she feels his body tense. He takes back his hands and shoves them both in his pockets before stepping forward, leaving almost no room between them. He looked down at her, attempting a scowl but it was severely mediocre compared to his _actual_ scowls.

"Look, I said what I said. I didn't lie, I was serious, there's nothing to talk abo-" He chokes mid sentence as Uraraka busied herself by tracing a finger down his abdomen.

 _Gotcha_

She thought, and kept going with her plan before she chickened out. Placing her hands on his waist, she gently lifts up his T-shirt and keeps it up with one hand, exposing Bakugo's muscled stomach.

" _U-URARAKA."_ He says shakily, but not bothering to stop her, "What the _fuck_ are you doing?!"

She stays silent and with her free hand, she slowly lowers his sweatpants until his V-line is in sight, and runs a finger over the little trail of wispy blond hairs leading up to his belly button. She finally looks up at him to see his reaction, and if anybody were ever about to implode, they would look exactly like Bakugo did right now.

"This is the second step, since you're still lying." she says bluntly and leans forward to plant almost a ghost of a kiss right on his pelvic bone. He shudders and she smirks against his skin, still finding it somewhat unbelievable that she had _the_ Katsuki Bakugo under her thumb. She presses her lips against his skin once again and begins leaving a trail of kisses, making sure to linger extra long the closer she gets to his clothed genitals. Her hand rested on his thigh, and with every passing second she felt him harden.

 _Why won't he just tell me?_

The whole purpose of what she was doing was to get him to finally cave and tell her what she wanted to hear, but he was tougher to crack than she thought. She peeked up at him again, his eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was uneven but he still managed to look adorable.

"Bakugo, look at me." she found herself saying, and to her surprise he opened his eyes and watched her as she rubbed a finger down the length of his boner, resting her finger on the tip.

"FUCK!" he groaned loudly and before she knew it she was laying flat on her bed, staring into his fiery eyes as he pinned her down.

"Uraraka." he said in a dangerous tone. Ochaco felt herself start to get nervous, he actually seemed upset now. Bakugo leaned down towards her ear and whispered in a frightening voice,

"I don't know what kind of fucking game you're playing with me..." he started, and began moving downwards towards her neck.

"B-Bakugo? What are you-" her breath hitched as he began kissing her neck with an animalistic passion. His lips were almost unbearably warm, no doubt because of his quirk, but it felt good in every way possible.

 _How did he take control?!_

Her plan had collapsed on her and now here she was, breathless underneath him, trying to keep at least an _ounce_ of willpower. He gave her a soft bite, an action so unexpected that it elicited a small moan from her. This must've been what he was waiting for, because her gave her neck a final lick and then locked eyes with her again, a look of triumph written all over his face.

"But we both know that **I'm** going to win."

Uraraka raised her eyebrows, realizing a challenge was being thrown out, and she was _not_ one to step away from a challenge. She fought the urge to talk trash to him and instead opted to stay silent, simply staring up at him. He became uneasy after a few seconds, and tried again to get her to speak,

"Tch, why so quiet now? Realize you're in over your-"

"Why'd you stop?" Ochaco interrupted him, and he became visibly puzzled.

"Wha-"

"Fuck me." she said, and the words had the exact affect she intended them to. His grip on her loosened as he reeled back at the shock of her request.

"W-WHAT DID YOU-"

She took the opportunity to shoot her arms forward, grabbing hold of his shirt and flipping him over onto his back. Spinning around, she sat herself firmly on top of him, taking a mental screenshot of his stunned expression. Leaning down to his ear, she finally spoke,

"Don't worry about what kind of game I'm playing..." she whispered, snaking one hand backwards and resting it on the bulge in his sweats. He shivered underneath her and then shot her a glare, literally _steaming_ at being overtaken.

"Just be prepared to lose."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun beat down fiercely on Class 1-A as they made their way outside for an assignment that Mr. Aizawa had yet to disclose. Bakugo raised his arm to shield his eyes from how bright it was, and to see where exactly they were headed too. Everyone was dressed in the same clothes they had worn during the U.A. Sports Festival, so it was obvious some form of fighting was about to happen. He grinned at the thought of what poor soul he was going to pummel today, and his eyes shifted over to land on his preferred choice.

The back of his green, unruly hair bobbed with every step and that _aggravating_ grin was plastered on his face as he chatted with Uraraka. Bakugo couldn't help but feel an intense burning feeling in his chest as he watched them, they were only bestfriends (according to them) but he couldn't shake the feeling that they had some sort of chemistry.

 _Nothing like OUR chemistry though_

He thought to himself as his eyes slid over to the bubbly, brown-haired girl. He hadn't been able to leave her alone since that day in the dorm, where she yet again demonstrated that she was a force to be reckoned with. If they had a partnered assignment in class, he was by her desk in 5 seconds flat. At lunch they would disappear and eat on the roof, whispering as they talked so they wouldn't get caught. He often waited by her dorm in the mornings before class so they would be next to each other on the elevator, and in the afternoons he would walk her back to her room.

Their sudden closeness hadn't been missed by any of their classmates, but nobody dared asked about it. At least, not anymore.

* * *

" _Hey, Katsuki!"_

 _Bakugo turned around, his ramen sloshing around at the sudden movement. Bright red hair filled his vision and he rolled his eyes so far back in his head they could've gotten stuck that way._

 _"Can I ask you something? I mean, me and the guys wanna ask you something." Kirishima said, moving aside and gesturing to the lunch table he used to sit at. Denki, Half and half bastard, Four eyes, and Mineta stared back at him expectantly._

 _"Tch. You have 5 fucking minutes of my time Eijiro." he said, the latter grinning in victory as they headed back towards the table. On the way there, Bakugo started to see a head of green hair in his line of sight and he narrowed his eyes. He wondered if Deku had put them up to this. They took their seats and Bakugo bit into the apple sitting on his tray, waiting for the bullshit to begin. The person he least expected to talk cleared their throat._

 _'"W-Well, uhm...Kacchan. S-sorry to cut into your lunch time like this but-" Deku started, but Bakugo held his hand up and he stopped instantly._

 _"You." he growled, shooting him a look that could **kill** , "You are the absolute **last** person I wanna hear from. Now somebody else tell me why I'm at this goddamn table right now!"_

 _"Bakugo-san! That was extremely rude! We all wanted to talk to you and-" lida began but Bakugo interjected once again._

 _"Shut it, Four eyes!" he barked, causing the class president to start spluttering in indignation. Katsuki looked at every single one of the faces before him and took another bite of his apple, "Lemme make this easy on you shits. One, and only_ ** _one_** _of you get to tell me what is is you guys want fr-"_

 _"Are you screwing Uraraka?" Mineta's voice filled the air, as did cries of "Dude!" and "Don't say it like that!" Bakugo turned slowly and locked eyes with the purple shrimp across the table, he was clearly shaking in fear at the consequences of his question. But Bakugo felt nothing but mild irritation. Maybe it was because Uraraka had talked to him about his anger, maybe it was because they had already taken up too much of his lunch time with her, but Bakugo didn't explode like everyone expected. Instead, he got up and looked Mineta straight in his face,_

 _"What's between me and Uraraka doesn't concern **you** ," he spat, eyes moving and stopping on Deku, "Or anyone else at this motherfucking table." _

_He began to walk off but stopped at the end of the table, looking back once more, "If I get asked about this again, by **anyone** " he said, and cast a glance at Denki and Eijiro. They both looked away, disappointment and what looked like...hurt flashed across their faces. Bakugo felt a small pang of guilt, he did think of them as good friends but this was something he wanted to keep to himself. To **have** to himself. He then looked at Deku again, who had nothing but determination in his eyes. The little asswipe was gonna keep trying to find out, Bakugo just **knew** it. _

_"If I get asked about this again, you guys won't like the outcome." he finished, and with that he exited the cafeteria._

* * *

Bakugo returned to the present, stopping himself from almost crashing into Ashido. They had halted in front of the woods, and Mr. Aizawa finally turned around to face them,

"Today we will be doing sparring practice. You will pick who you want to fight and then head off into the woods.." he said slowly, rubbing his eyes.

 _WHAT?! WE COULD'VE DONE THIS INSIDE!_

"But...there's a catch."

These words made Bakugo jump out of his angry thoughts.

 _A catch?_

"Yes you will focus on you partner... however if you happen to wander into another group's territory while practicing, you must engage in battle with them too. This will teach you how to deal with multiple enemies at a time. However, if anybody is unable to continue, the fighting must stop and you must bring your classmate back here to get medical attention before resuming the fight. Now pair up." he said, and Katsuki's eyes instantly began scanning for her in the sea of people. He finally found her near the front, still talking to... _Deku._ Bakugo felt his heart grow heavy as he began to wonder

 _Did they pair up? She'd rather be with **him** instead?!"_

As though she heard his thoughts, her brown eyes drifted over and landed square on him. A smile started creeping onto her face as she looked at him, and he felt himself start to blush. He jerked his head, motioning for her to come over to him and surprisingly she obeyed. Saying one last thing to that shitty nerd, she started skipping over to him and he couldn't help but smile a bit. He liked that he seemed to make her...happy.

"Ready to lose?" she said as soon as she came over to him, pressing a finger into his chest. This was also something new that resulted from their little... _moment._ She beat him that **one** time and now whenever she could she teased him about it. He had to give her props for her ability to strategize, she knew just how to work him to get the upper hand, even if most of her strategies involved using her stupid feminine charms to fluster him.

"You have one win under your belt, Dollface." he said, moving closer to her. Quickly glancing up to make sure nobody was looking their way, he then grabbed her waist and pulled her close, sliding his hands down to her lower back. Uraraka's cheeks were glowing a perfect pink and her lips looked so delicious that Bakugo wished he could have his dirty little way with her right there. Moving down to her ear he whispered, "Don't forget we still have this little game going on."

He quickly pinched her ass and broke their embrace, snickering as she gasped in surprised. Making his way to the front, he purposefully ignored the heated stare she was giving him as he thought about how there was no **_way_ **he was going to lose this.

"Oi, everybody got a partner?" Mr. Aizawa asked, getting a collective "Yes" from the class. "Alright then, you have two hours to use this practice to your advantage. Try to learn something new, yeah? And _please_ don't level the school or die or anything. Now begin!" and with that he walked off, mumbling something about needing coffee. Everybody ran off to their respective areas, hollering and combat noises ensuing not long after.

"Let's walk around the woods and then go in." Bakugo suggested, looking down at the still pouting Uraraka,

"And why should I listen to you?" she said, placing her hands on her hips in an attempt to look sassy. He reached down and gently grabbed her face, squishing her cheeks together a bit in the process

"Because if we go straight through we'll no doubt run into an idiot classmate of ours and I don't want to deal with them." he says, holding her gaze and enjoying how shy she was looking, "I want this to be just you and me."

She slipped out of his grip and started walking around the side of the woods, "Well then let's go!" she called over her shoulder. They walked in silence, aside from the commotion being cause by their class, and Bakugo began forming a plan in his head.

 _I can't let her get away with what she pulled the other day._

He thought, a shiver going up his spine as he recalled the kisses she had teasingly planted around his genital area. God it had felt so _good._ But now was his time to get a win under _his_ belt.

"I think we're far away enough now. Let's do this."

Uraraka's voice came crashing through his thoughts and she shot him a devilish grin before disappearing into the trees.

"Damn it." Bakugo muttered, she had got the advantage by going in first. She was no doubt going to hide and sneak attack him, so he'd just have to be ready from now. Slipping into the foliage, he proceeded forward, eyes darting left and right for anything that wasn't green. "Just so you know Roundface," he called out, palms already sparking in anticipation, "I'm not going easy on you."

A rustling from his left caused him to practically decimate all the plants that were there, the tree bark blackened from his attack. As he surveyed the damage he did, a pair of arms wrapped around him from the back. He was about to whirl around when she kissed his neck. A slow, _tantalizing_ , kiss that made his mind go blank.

"I know." she whispered, her breath cool against his neck, "And neither am I."

Bakugo realized too late what she had done.

Picking him up off the ground as if he weighed nothing, Uraraka bent his arm behind him and then threw him over her shoulder, sending him crashing into a tree. Holding onto the tree and shaking off the dull pain, Bakugo snapped his head up to see absolutely nothing.

"DAMNIT URARAKA!" he yelled, looking up at the treetops. They were too dense for him to see anything, but she **had** to be hiding up there. She had brushed up immensely on her ability to make herself float, and she was no doubt putting it to use now.

"Upset, Bakugo-kun?" she said mockingly, her voice seemingly coming from all around him. He had to get her to talk again, so he could at least pinpoint where it was coming from.

"That was cheating! You can't... _ **DO**_ that!" he said, ears perked up as he hopefully awaited for a response. He got one.

"All's fair in love and war." she answered, her voice now clearly coming from his right. He turned and blasted away the tops of most of the trees in that direction, earning a shriek from his opponent. She flew out from behind a tree trunk and Bakugo bent his knees and launched himself towards her, using both the zero gravity that was still in effect and his own quirk to propel him forward at top speed. She didn't see him coming until it was too late and she screamed in shock as they connected, both tumbling to the ground. Bakugo smirks as he catches a glimpse of her hands smack together, accidentally deactivating her quirk and giving him back the advantage. They skidded to a halt and Bakugo held her down by her forearms, close enough to her wrists where she couldn't move her hands too much and far away enough to where she couldn't touch him.

"Love and war huh?" he said, looking down at her face. She was obviously ticked that she had allowed herself to get overtaken so quickly, her cheeks were puffed out in anger. "This is just war, Uraraka." he said, watching her face fall slightly. She tried to keep up her glare but Bakugo could see sadness creeping into her eyes at his words, so he continued the rest of his sentence.

"The love part can come afterwards."

Now her eyes widened, her face turning scarlet in the blink of an eye.

"B-Baku-" but before she could finish, he hoisted her up by the front of her shirt and twisted back before hurling her forward, a fiery blast following soon after. He heard her coughing as the smoke cleared and wondered for a split second, if he was being too rough. The black smoke cleared and there she was, slightly scratched up but otherwise fine, and he could see that competitive edge making its way into her eyes.

"Already getting rough, Bakugo?" she said, taking off her burnt jacket and throwing it on the forest floor. "Just the way I like it."

Bakugo smiled mischievously, taking a mental note of that fact.

"Is that so? Well in that case.." he shoots another blast forward, and then jumps as he suddenly hears a loud " _crrrck!"_ The base of the tree he hit was completely destroyed, and it had begun to fall forward. In his rush to avoid it, he noticed Uraraka on the ground _right_ in front of it; she wasn't moving. Bakugo felt like he was watching it in slow motion, his heart hammering harder and harder against his chest as the situation sunk in.

"URARAKA!" he shrieked, but he was too late. The tree hit the ground with a loud **_THUD_** , soil and dust flying up at the impact. He couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything but _numb_ as he ran over to the tree, hoping she was alright. She **had** to be alright. Stopping in front of it, he looked down to see...

Nothing.

She wasn't there. The sound of the birds chirping slowly filled his ears again as relief washed over him, and his hand flew up to make sure his heart was still _in_ his chest.

 _Wait a minute..._

he thought, snapping back to reality

 _Where the fuck is she?!_

A loud creaking sound alarmed him, and he spun around to see where it was coming from. As he listened, he slowly realized it was coming from...right in front of him. Turning back around, he was met by the tree trunk now at eye level with him, and a small hand wrapped around it's slightly glowing trunk. Uraraka's face popped out from behind it, and she shot him a wink before pulling it back-

 _Wait...WAIT! FUCK!_

and whacking him clear across the woods. He came crashing back down to Earth after a few seconds, the ground scraping his back as he bounced across the hard dirt like a rock skipping across water. Slowing to a stop, he blinked hard as the pain racked his body and his head began to throb in anger.

 _FUCK! SHE GOT ME!_

He tried to sit up but it felt like somebody had clapped cymbals on his head as soon as he did, so he dejectedly flopped onto his back. Finally opening his eyes, he waited for the three suns he currently saw to wind their way back to one as his vision steadied itself. Footsteps echoed in the air, getting louder with each second and he wasn't going to try and sit up again. He already knew it was her.

He groaned as she plopped herself down on him, round face smiling in undeniable triumph.

"Looks like I win again." she said, leaning down and looking him in his face. "Oof, didn't mean to rough you up _this_ much."

He met her eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a series of hoarse coughs that shook his whole body. Uraraka slid her hands up his shirt, gently rubbing her soft fingers across his abdomen,

"Hey hey, take it easy. You can tell me how pissed off you are about my win later."

Bakugo licked his lips and swallowed, attempting again to say something,

"When it's my turn..." he said slowly, a cough exiting his mouth once again. Fortunately, it cleared up his throat.

"When it's my turn to be rough...I don't wanna hear **_any_** complaints." he finally said. A rose pink began to dust her cheeks and she laughed before lightly laying down on him, her head positioned directly over his quickening heartbeat. He moved his arm and laid it over her waist, his face heating up when he felt her hand rest over his. They sat like that for a moment, breathing in sync with each other and listening to the sounds of nature around them.

"Tell me..." she said, voice wispy as if her mind was a million miles away. Bakugo raised his eyebrows, and slightly lifted his head to look at her

"Tell you what...?"

"Tell me you like me."

Uraraka turned her head and looked at him, her brown eyes making him melt to his very core.

 _I like you_

he thought, but his mouth wouldn't move.

 _I more than like you. I want to kill every male that looks in your goddamn direction! I want to wake up next to you in the morning! I want you to look at only me with that fucking smile!_

It was then that he made up his mind. He had swallowed his pride before and he was more than capable of doing it again. There was nothing shameful about feeling shit. What was shameful was being _scared_ of feeling shit.

"Meet me on the roof tomorrow night. 8 o' clock. Wear something nice."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long! Been pretty busy but this story is about to come to a close soon. Maybe one or two more chapters after this!**

* * *

Everyone's voices sounded like nothing but buzzing in Uraraka's ears as she played around with the rice in her bowl.

 _"Meet me on the roof tomorrow night. 8 o' clock. Wear something nice."_

Bakugo's voice rang through her head as she wondered what would happen during their meeting tonight. She didn't know whether to be excited or nervous, and a small feeling of insecurity gnawed at her because he still hadn't answered her when she asked him if he liked her. There's no way he _didn't_ , the way Bakugo was, he would surely let her know if he wasn't interested. But still...

She sighed as she shoved a bit of rice in her mouth, eyeing the beef and broccoli that sat untouched in a saucer on the corner of her tray. Usually she'd demolish the yummy side dish but her stomach was so full of butterflies today that she just couldn't eat.

"Ochako? Are you alright?"

Momo's voice made her jump slightly, and she looked up to see everyone staring at her. They looked concerned, all except for Tsuyu who had on her usual, unreadable expression. Embarrassed, Uraraka scratched the back of her head and laughed awkwardly,

"Y-yeah guys I'm fine! I'm good." she said unconvincingly. Momo raised her eyebrow and slightly shook her head,

"Tsk, you're not very good at lying, Ochako-san."

"Yeah..." another voice chimed in, and Mina's head popped into view. The pink tinted girl took a small sip from her iced latte and then smiled knowingly at Ochako,

"Something's up. You and lover boy over there..." she said, pausing to jerk her head in Bakugo's direction, "Haven't been sneaking off to wherever it is you guys go during lunch."

The gravity manipulator fidgeted in her seat. She had hoped her friends wouldn't ask her about Bakugo, but she should've know better. _Especially_ with Mina.

"So..." she continued, a teasing smirk creeping its way onto her face, "When are you gonna give us all the details about what you and explodo-boy have been up to?"

Cries of "Mina!" echoed around the table and Jiro gave her a playful shove. Cackling, the alien girl held her hands up in defense

"Whaaaaat? I was just _asking_. Don't pretend like you guys aren't curious **too**!" she said, causing more indignant cries to rise from their peers. While they were busy scolding Mina, Ochako felt her eyes slide over to the boys table. Deku and lida where having a good laugh about something, and Todoroki sat in front of them smiling. Her eyes glided over until she finally saw a head of unruly red hair bobbing around. Where there was Kirishima, there was...

He looked up the exact moment she spotted him, but not to look at her, instead he barked at Kirishima for something which only caused his friend to laugh. She could practically see a vein twitching as he bared his teeth in anger at not being taken seriously. Most of their classmates had figured out he was more bark than bite at this point and he could rarely scare them like he used to. He really wasn't as vicious as he seemed, something Uraraka found out on one of their daily roof hang outs.

* * *

 _"_ _Bakugo?"_

 _He turned and looked at her, crimson eyes both attentive and curious._

 _"Why are you always so mad?" Ochako asked, laying down and staring up at the blue sky before them. He laid down next to her, closer than she expected him to, and she was hit the the smell of peppermint and aftershave. The aftershave was expected, but the peppermint? She had to stop herself from giggling right then and there. A moment of silence passed before he finally answered her,_

 _"I'm not **always** angry. Am I pissier than most? Yes. But that doesn't mean I spend every waking moment being mad. I just get ticked off quickly, that's all." he says, moving his arms up and resting them behind his head. She took a moment to process his answer, and decided it was acceptable before she cautiously proceeded with her next question,_

 _"Does...does Deku tick you off quickly?" she asks quietly, internally flinching and hoping she hadn't messed up. She knew it was likely to set him off but she just **had** to know the reason behind his hate for the feeble green haired boy. Bakugo sighed and another moment passed before he replied,_

 _"Yes, but only because I view him as a rival. And...it's just that no matter **what** , despite **everything** that's happened with us, he still finds it in him to treat me like I've never done him wrong. And I **hate** it."_

 _Ochako looked at him now, watching as he purposefully avoided her gaze by staring up at the clouds._

 _"Why do you hate it?"_

 _"Because he **should** hate me. It doesn't make any sense that he **doesn't**."_

 _She rolled over onto her stomach and gently flopped onto Bakugo's chest, enjoying how he turned pink because of her actions._

 _"Believe it or not Bakugo, there's alot of us that care about your well being. We're not trying to baby you or make you feel weak. We're all classmates, and though we're all fighting to be pro heroes, we still **care** about each other. Deku cares about you. **I** care about you."_

 _Ochako felt blood rush to her own face as her final words replayed in her head. She was just telling the truth but...there was more truth behind that than he knew. He covered his red face and scowled, peeking at her from between his fingers._

 _"OK Uraraka I get it, you care." he said, before moving his hands away and making eye contact with her. "I..."_

 _He closed his eyes shut and let out a breath before finishing,  
_

 _"I care about you too."  
_

 _Before she could respond, a cough startled them both and they jumped up, only to see Mr. Aizawa standing a few feet away from them. His bloodshot eyes held no expression, he only stood with his arms crossed for a few moments before finally speaking,_

 _"As cute as this is," he began, causing the pair to blush and look down, "You two keep missing the start of class because you're so caught up in each others eyes up here."_

 _The teens turned fire-engine red, and they opened their mouth to give an excuse only for Mr. Aizawa to hold his hand up._

 _"Don't wanna hear it. Just get to class, and stop coming up here." he said, before turning around to leave._

 _His words sent a wave of sadness through Ochako, who had become used to the routine of grabbing lunch and heading up to the roof, insides giddy at the thought of being with Bakugo. Now she couldn't come up here at **all**. Before she could stop herself, her feelings came to the forefront and a disappointed groan escaped her lips._

 _Aizawa stopped in his tracks and Ochako's eyes widened, desperately hoping he wouldn't give them a punishment for her voiced dissatisfaction. He turned and side-eyed them, looking like he was deep in thought, before saying something that made a smile come to Ochako's face._

 _"Atleast...don't come up here when classes are in session."_

* * *

 _The roof..._

Ochako thought, and her slight panic about tonight set in once again. What was she gonna wear?! What was she gonna do with her hair?! What was she gonna say?! She looked over at him once again, only to make direct eye contact. He had finished his lunch and was sitting back in his chair with his arms behind his head, which caused his shirt to lift up slightly. She caught a glimpse of his belly button and her face became flushed as she recalled the kisses she planted there days before.

 _Will he bring that up?_

She wondered, and looked back at his face after realizing she had been staring at his stomach for too long. Half his face was obscured by his spiky hair, but she could clearly she the mischievous look in his eyes.

He caught her staring.

Licking his lips, he shot her a devilish grin and stretched his arms up further, lifting his shirt even more and causing Uraraka to cover her face with her hands.

 _Damn him._

She thought, but couldn't help smiling at how playful he was. This was a side of him only she knew, and she felt so lucky to get to know him on a level others didn't. The sound of the bell ringing almost made her jump out of her skin, and she quickly disposed of her food before making her way to the exit. On her way there, Mina intercepted her and linked arms with her,

"Now before you make a bee line for Baku-boy," she said and slid around to the front of Uraraka, blocking her path, " I just wanna let you knowwww that if you ever need anything- perhaps fashion advice or personal advice or someone to spill all the details of your sexcapades with- I'm here."

Ochako squeaked at the mention of sex and playfully bopped Mina on the head, causing her to squeal,

"JOKING, I'm joking! **Sheesh** , nobody can take a joke today." she giggles, her previous words echoing through Ochako's head.

"Actually Mina...I think I'll take you up on that fashion advice offer." she says, and almost regrets it when she sees how much the girl's eyes start to light up and sparkle. But she really did need help to make sure she looked great tonight.

"Mina Ashido, fashion extraordinaire, at your service!"


	8. Chapter 8

A certain sandy haired teen glared out the classroom window as a thousand jumbled thoughts revolved around in his head.

 _FUCK! Why did I do this?!_

He asked himself, gripping his pencil so tightly his knuckles turned white. He had asked Uraraka to meet him on the roof tonight, and all the confidence he had felt in that moment dwindled down to almost nothing. He didn't know the _first_ thing about girls, he had always been so preoccupied trying to get to the top that he only deemed them as a distraction. How was he supposed to act?! How was he supposed to dress?! She no doubt was going to doll herself up tonight, well, because he had _told_ her to.

When he asked, he had a scene all laid out in his head and it all seemed so _easy_ then. But now, he was a nervous wreck on the inside and didn't know **what** to do. The fiery boy raked his hands through his hair and gave a deep sigh; worry was eating him alive. What if he ruined it? He wanted nothing more than to just...confess to Round face. Tell her how their accidental run in led to his heart doing flips whenever he was around her. To talk about how he felt, what he wanted to do about it, and more importantly if she _actually_ wanted anything to do with him. Sure they had begun to spend more and more time together...but maybe she was just being _**nice**._ He snuck a glance at her, watching as she tapped a pencil against her soft pink lips, a look of deep thought on her face. Just then, a nudge snapped him back to reality and he spun around angrily, glaring at the shaking nerd behind him.

"S-sorry, Kacchan! I-I just wanted to know if you had an extra pencil..." Deku gulped, looking down at his desk.

" **Don't** call me that!" Katsuki growled, and as he looked at his old childhood friend, a thought suddenly hit him.

 _He can help you._

Bakugo felt his face heat up as he realized what he had to do. As much as he didn't want to...

He was gonna have to ask him for help.

Deku was essentially Uraraka's _best_ friend, he was bound to know things about her that Bakugo didn't. But to stoop so low as to having to ask _**Deku**_...

He scowled as he leaned over and dug through his school bag, snatching out a pencil and slamming it down on his desk, causing Deku and multiple others around them to jump and look in his direction.

"The fuck are you looking at, extras?!" he spat, and caught a glimpse of Uraraka's shoulders bouncing lightly as she quietly laughed at his outburst. A small smile formed on his face and then he turned around, locking eyes with a pair of terrified green ones. This was worth it, _she_ was worth it, but **god** this was gonna kill him.

"Deku, I need your fucking help with something." Bakugo whispered, almost inaudibly. Izuku's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he processed what was just said to him,

"E-excuse me? W-what did you say Kacc-"

Bakugo shot him an aggravated glare, stopping him in his tracks.

" **Don't** make me repeat myself." he said, holding the pencil with such intensity it was seconds away from snapping in half. He put it on Deku's desk, and then narrowed his ruby red eyes at him, "I know you heard me. Meet me in my dorm after class, at exactly 5:00. If you're even a **_second_** late, I'll blow your ass sky high."

The freckled boy nodded quickly, and then began fidgeting in his seat, a look of confusion covering his face.

"W-why..." he began, nervously looking up, "W-what...Uh..I-I mean..."

" **FUCK** Deku! Spit it out!" Bakugo hissed, his palms sparking in agitation.

"S-Sorry! I hope you don't mind me asking but...what could this possibly concern that you need **my** help?" he asked quietly. The hot-headed teen simply turned his head in response, looking directly at Uraraka. Deku followed his stare and mouthed a small "Oh."

"No questions until later. Got it?"

"O-ok."

"And if you dare breathe a word of this to **anyone** I'll-"

"Kacchan..."

" **What?** "

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Hey, Ochako?" Mina's muffled voice called as she rummaged through her closet. Uraraka sat on her bed, overwhelmed at all the bags of makeup and hair accessories and shoes her friend had laid out for her.

"Yeah Mina?" she answered, wondering what her hyperactive pink pal had in store for her. Mina popped out, arms full of clothes as she shot Uraraka a sly grin.

"Who's the lucky boy that gets to see you all dressed up tonight? As if I don't already know." she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

The bruntette blushed heavily and completely ignored the question,

"So uh, what'd you happen to find in there?" she asked as Mina approached with her findings in hand. Plopping them down on the bed, she stood back and placed her hands on her hips,

"I didn't even know I had half this stuff. Can't believe you're wearing some of my own clothes before I do." she said, giving Uraraka a playful smile. Suddenly, Ochako rushed forward, wrapping her arms around her pink pal.

"Thank you so much for this Mina...I really appreciate your help!" she said softly. Stepping back, Mina grabbed her shoulders and stared at her intently,

" 'Chako, this must be really serious to you." she said, then tilted her head to the side and looked thoughtfully into the distance, "You and Bakugo...never in a million years would I have ever guessed!"

Moving a strand of brown hair away from her face, Uraraka smiled sheepishly and focused on fiddling with her fingers, "It just... _happened._ All I can think about is being around him and it's kind of driving me insane," she said, smiling wider as images of him flashed through her mind, "And despite the fact that he's like, batshit crazy" she continued, eliciting a laugh from Mina, "He's actually really sweet and thoughtful and caring and...misunderstood. But I feel like I get him, and he gets me."

The room was silent for a couple of seconds, and a strong blush began to spread over Uraraka's face as she realized she just spewed out her emotions to the most **talkative** person in Class 1-A. Looking up, she saw small tears in the corner of her friend's eyes as she beamed, her hands clasped together over her heart.

"AWWWWW 'CHAKO!" she squealed, twirling and jumping around the room in joy. Ochako jumped at her friend's volume, and felt herself begin to panic at the fear that somebody would hear them. Fortunately for her, Mina quickly realized she was being too loud and clapped her hands over her mouth, shooting her friend an embarrassed glance.

"Sorry." she whispered, and moved back to the pile of clothes on the bed, "You have no idea how lucky you are, I wish my crush would notice me." said Mina sadly, a hint of a frown creeping onto her face. Before she could stop herself, Uraraka started laughing at her friend's obliviousness. The alien girl turned an even deeper shade of pink and turned around, pouting

"Well I'm glad my non-existent love life could be so funny to you Ochako!" she huffed, crossing her arms. Uraraka finally composed herself and looked up, shaking her head

"Mina, how could you think Kirishima _doesn't_ like you?" she asked, almost bursting out laughing again as her friend turned maroon at the mention of his name,

"Ack! How did you know-?!"

"How did I know?!" Uraraka cries, now standing up and poking her dense pal in the forehead, "Mina you two have an undeniable chemistry. I've never seen two people get along as well you guys do. Don't even get me started on the way you practically _drool_ when he's in his hero outfit!"

 _WHACK!_

Uraraka didn't even see her pick it up, nor did she see it coming. Feather's floated gracefully through the air as Ochako stumbled backwards, discombobulated from the hit. Mina stood before her with a pillow in hand, grinning devilishly at her sneak attack,

"I do **NOT** drool!" she said, and Ochako snatched up her own pillow in defense,

"Yes you-"

The sound of scuffling behind the door stopped her mid-sentence. Mina whirled around and knitted her eyebrows in confusion before quietly approaching the door. Carefully placing her hand on the doorknob, she wrenched it open and jumped back as all the girls in their class came tumbling through the doorway.

"What is this?!" both girls questioned, fighting the urge to be childish and say "jinx!" in such a serious situation. Momo looked up shamefully and played with the end of her ponytail, blatantly avoiding eye contact,

"Well...we noticed you two were gone for a while and came to see where you were, and then we found..." she stopped and looked at Jiro, who turned pink and awkwardly scratched the back of her head,

"I uh... I was kinda listening in on you guys... I'm sorry. I know it was wrong." she muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a date with Bakugo-san, Ochako?" another voice filled the air and a head of dark green hair moved into sight. Tsuyu looked at her, eyes tinted with hurt at the fact that her best friend was keeping secrets from her. Guilt ripped through Uraraka's chest as she bent down to give her friend a hug,

"I'm so sorry Tsuyu! I just... I just didn't want to make a big deal about it in case..." she broke the hug and smiled softly, "In case it didn't work out."

"Well that definitely won't happen, and I'm gonna make sure of it!" Mina said, pulling a dress out from the stack. Everyone's eyes widened at the choice and Uraraka blushed profusely at the thought of wearing _that_ around Bakugo. "In this little baby you'll have him wrapped around your finger." she said, winking. After smoothing her selection down on the bed, Mina turned and looked everyone in the eye,

"Now, are you guys gonna sit here moping or are we gonna get our girl 'Chako ready for this date tonight?" she demanded, eyes glittering. "We have a little less than 3 hours."

"Let me do your hair Ochako-san! That's the one thing I insisted on doing by myself back at my estate." Momo said, turning away from everyone as she began creating a curling iron.

"I'm on makeup duty, Mina will definitely have you looking like a clown." Jiro said, rummaging through the bags full of beauty products.

"I would not!" Mina shrieked, and Jiro only rolled her eyes in response.

"I wanna do your accessories, Ochako-chan! I'll make you look even cuter than you already do!" Hagakure said happily, draping necklaces over her invisible neck. Uraraka felt her heart swell as she looked around her at how eager and excited everyone was to help her out. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, thinking about how she was beyond grateful that she had such amazing friends when suddenly the bed shifted next to her. She turned and saw Tsuyu, who had two bottles of nail polish in her hands.

"Since your quirk would probably get in the way of you doing this, I've decided the make it my job. Ribbit." she said, sticking her tongue out playfully. Uraraka gave her a smile that rivaled the shine of the sun, and hugged her with such force that they both went tumbling backwards onto the bed.

"Thanks Tsuyu! Again, I'm so-"

"No need to apologize anymore, I admit I was being a bit over sensitive." she said, smiling bashfully and holding out the nail polish in front of her.

"Now, pick a color."


	9. Chapter 9

Bakugo stared down the clock on his nightstand, **5:00** staring back at him in bright red numbers. His blood started to boil because he _knows_ he told that damned nerd to be here at 5 on the fucking dot. Flying up from his bed, he stomped towards the door, ready to tear up U.A. searching for that green-haired punk. But just when he reached the door, there was a timid knock on the other side. He swung it open.

"K-Kacchan!" Deku squeaked, sweating from both nervousness and what looked like exhasution.

"Oi! WHERE THE **FUCK** WERE YOU?!" the older teen demanded, eyes narrowing. He _better_ have a good excuse.

"I-I'm sorry! I was on my way up here when I remembered I forgot something and I had to run back down to get it and-"

"What could **POSSIBLY** have been so damn important?!" Bakugo interjected, flames flaring up from his palms as he got more and more irritated.

Deku held up a small book in front of his face in defense, peeking at Bakugo nervously from behind it. Bakugo leaned forward and squinted at it, wondering what the fuck it even was. The book was plain white with a pink sticker in the corner,

 **Things About Ochako-san**

Was written messily on the cover in black ink. He blinked in confusion before all the pieces fell into place, and he snatched it out of Deku's hand.

"Deku what the hell?! Do you have books like this about everyone?" Bakugo questioned, both annoyed with the nerd's inexplicable fascination with taking notes and _slightly_ impressed with his attentiveness. Deku gave a small nod as a red blush began to take over his face,

"I-I know it's kinda odd, but I like to write down little things about everyone. Whether it be their birthday's or their favorite food..."

"Do I have one?"

"...Yes."

"Tch, fucking weirdo." Bakugo said, rolling his eyes. He stepped aside and pushed Midoriya inside his room before closing the door behind them. Deku stood in the center of the dorm, fidgeting with his hands and looking around like a lost puppy. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Bakugo glared at the boy in front of him

"DEKU, take a SEAT. DAMN." he growled, plopping himself down on his bed. Deku began to splutter an apology but quickly shut up and sat down when Bakugo shot him another glare. Snatching open his nightstand drawer, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen before tossing the book to Deku.

"Read off to me this information, if you fucking have it. Her favorite color, her favorite flower, her favorite food, her favorite dessert. In that fucking order."

Deku nervously flipped open the book, eyes scanning for the information Bakugo wanted before he got blasted to oblivion.

"P-pink is her favorite color. I-I'm sorry but she's never told me her favorite flower.."

"Fuck! Then what do I get her, Deku?! What if she ends up being allergic to whatever I choose?!"

The One-for-all user sat for a moment, obviously in intense thought before he finally decided on an answer,

"Roses. Y-yes they're a bit cliche but they're practical and show that you care. P-plus I'm sure she's not allergic to them, I've seen her sniff them before!" he said, giving Bakugo a reassuring nod. He scowled to himself as he wrote that down on his paper,

"You better be right about this Deku cause I swear to All Might if she breaks out in hives or something I will fucking kill you."

The color drained from the freckled boy's face.

"I-I'm sure of it! She'll be fine!"

"OK DAMN. Read off the next things!"

"O-Oh!...Her favorite food is practically everything" he said, giving a small chuckle, "There's nothing I **haven't** seen Uraraka eat, though I do know she doesn't like spicy food..."

"Shit, really? I love spicy food." Bakugo said, slightly frowning at the fact that tonight's dinner would lack the usual amount of heat he was used to.

"Well maybe you can get her to love it just like you got her to love yo-"

Deku choked to a stop, eyes widening as he realized what he said. Katsuki whipped his head to the side, his own eyes wide at what just left the nerd's mouth,

"The fuck did you just say?!"

"I-I.."

"She... _loves_ me?"

Izuku squirmed around on the edge of the bed, eyes looking anywhere but Bakugo's.

"I-...I think she does." he said quietly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his untamed hair. " I've never seen her smile the way she does when she looks at you. It's like a million lights come on inside of her..."

Bakugo looked at him, trying to process this information and at the same time trying to decipher how Deku felt. There wasn't any jealousy or bitterness in his voice...but there was _something_ there, and Bakugo needed to clear the air before this went any further.

"Izuku." he mutters, calling him by his first name for the first time since they were kids. His head flies up, eyes even wider than before,

"Y-yes?" he responds, in a voice that's almost a whisper.

"Do you...like Uraraka?"

Deku looks away to nothing in particular, before locking eyes with Bakugo again and giving him a small smile,

"I...I used to. Back when school first started, s-she was just so nice to me." he said, his smile turning sad, "But...I realized I may have just liked the _idea_ of having a girlfriend. I mean, nobody's ever shown any interest in me before, so my feelings for her were more derived from the fact that I was shown kindness for the first time in years.

Bakugo felt a needle of guilt poke right into his heart at these words, and he tried desperately to ignore it. Izuku clenched his fists, face twisted into a look of upset and confusion,

"A-and, the more I pushed myself to like her, the more I found myself only seeing our relationship as platonic. And then those romantic feelings redirected to someone else... so no, I don't like her anymore...because," he paused, eyeing Katsuki as he battled with himself on whether or not he should tell him such an intimate secret,

"Because what...?"

Deku sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands,

"Because I like...Todoroki."

Bakugo couldn't help himself, he gave the nerd a small but sharp smack on the back of the head. Deku jumped and looked up at him, hand rubbing the spot where he was hit,

"W-What was that for?!"

"Because you dumbass, **everyone** can see that already. I thought it was some big fuckin secret, no **shit** you like that Half-and-Half Bastard."

The shade Deku turned rivaled that of a fire hydrant,

"W-What do you mean everyone can see?! Is it that obvious?!" he cried, and then began muttering to himself in distress.

"You two are basically joined at the fucking hip and you stutter 10x more around him which is why I can't stand being around you two at the _same fucking time_. Makes me lose my damn _**mind.**_ Not to mention the fact that he would seriously follow you off the edge of a fucking cliff, always trailing behind you and shit . I thought you two were already goddamn dating or something but I still had to ask about Uraraka...just to make sure."

Midoriya sat for a minute, voice stuck in his throat at the fact that he had been both so obvious about his crush and oblivious to the signs that his crush liked him back. He coughed and turned his attention back to the book, a wide smile forming on his face,

"Last thing, her favorite dessert is mochi. Specifically chocolate mochi, she loves the stuff!"

Bakugo scribbled that down and then looked over the information on the paper,

"Alright, nerd, tell me how this sounds" he said, a game plan forming itself in his head, "I gotta a table and chairs first off, to put up on the roof for tonight. But I'm gonna buy pink decorations and shit to make it look nice. Then I need to buy the roses, just classic red roses...you think she'll like those?"

Deku nodded, and Katsuki nodded back, secretly glad for the second opinion

"Ok then I'm gonna cook dinner. I'm gonna make Beef and Broccoli Ramen, with spring rolls on the side and...what do you think I should get to drink?"

"She likes bubbly stuff, it helps calm her after she's over exhausted her quirk so maybe just some regular Ramune?"

Bakugo rapidly adds these notes before glancing at the last thing on the list,

"The mochi, where-"

"There's a sweets shop not too far from here. I can pick it up for you, because there's...alot of stuff on this list to get done Kacchan."

The ash blonde teen only grunts in response, he realized that too and was beginning to get nervous. Would he have enough time to do all this? He glanced at the clock

 **5:50**

"I think maybe...we should ask the guys for-"

" **NO**." Bakugo said firmly, getting a headache at just the _thought_ of anyone else but Deku being involved in this. They would **definitely** screw it up for him. "We're just gonna have to-"

"YOOOO Bakugo! My folks just sent me some money, lets go to the arcade and-"

Kirishima burst through the door, and every curse word imaginable ran through Bakugo's head because he forgot to lock the **damn** door behind him. The red-haired teen's smile disappeared as he looked at the two sworn enemies in front of him.

"What's...going on here?" he asked slowly. Deku began stammering a lie and Bakugo was about to just shove Kirishima out when another voice came traveling down the hall

"Heyyy I heard something about video games! We going out guys?" Kaminari called and now Bakugo was on his feet and rushing towards the door.

"Where are you-"

He pushed Kirishima aside, barking at him to take a seat, and then lunged towards the door to close it before-

"Hey Explody McKill, what's going on?" Denki asked, his face popping up in the doorway.

"NOTHING DUNCEFACE! GO AWAY!" he hollered, trying desperately to block his view from the room. But of course, shit didn't work out in his favor.

"Hey, Bakugo! What do you need this for? Things about...Uraraka-san?" Kirishima said, and Bakugo could practically hear the light bulb switch on in his dumbass brain.

"DAMNIT DEKU! HOW DID YOU LET HIM GET THAT?!" he screamed, whipping his head around and narrowing his crimson eyes at the nerd. He was **just** staring to warm up to him too.

"I-I'm sorry! I forgot you left it on the bed and then we saw it and the same time and he got to it quicker than me and-"

"SHUT UP!"

"I think I know what's going on hereeeeeee." Kirishima said, his voice now directly behind Bakugo. He turned to his other side and was greeted by Kirishima's idiotic, smiling face. He was _**two**_ seconds away from choking him.

"I think I do toooooo." Denki said, sliding his way in while his angry friend was distracted. Bursts of fire came flying out of Katsuki's hands as he glowered at the two imbeciles in front of him. He could blast their asses right off his balcony. He could-

"Bakugo I didn't know you had a _crush_ on Uraraka!" Denki said, eyes glinting with curiosity. "When did _this_ happen?"

"Bakugo-kun no doubt has this book because he's planning something for her. So manly!" Kirishima adds, wiping an invisible tear away.

"SHUT UP. YOU TWO DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! PRETEND YOU NEVER-"

A **third** voice penetrates the air and Bakugo swears if he gets any hotter he _will_ burn U.A. down.

"What is the meaning of all this yelling?! A stern voice says, "We are supposed to lead by example and-"

lida stops mid-sentence as he looks into the room, "What's going on here?"

* * *

Bakugo doesn't know how it happens, but in the span of 5 minutes, almost all the boys in Class 1-A are in his room or in the doorway, each finding out in one way or another that he's planning something for Uraraka. He's been sitting on his bed for quite some time now, having resigned to taking a seat ever since Mineta stumbled upon the situation, knowing that there was no way to fix it now.

The clock blinked **6:30** , and yet Bakugo had no urge to move and start preparing himself for his date. The sheer _amount_ of people in his room right now was making his head throb in the worst way possible, combined with their voices overlapping one another's, he felt like his head was about to explode. Deku watched his old friend from the corner of his eye, and with his mouth set in a firm line, he stood up.

"Everyone! Be quiet and listen!" he shouted, causing them to quiet down some but not stop completely. Denki and Kirishima were still in the corner chatting away, placing a bet on if Uraraka would go out with Bakugo or not.

This, set him off.

Katsuki flew up from his seat and planted his hands firmly on the rolling chair that sat in front of his study desk.

"SHUT THE **FUCK** UP YOU FUCKING **DICKHEADS**!" he screeched, voice full to the brim with pure _anger_. The poor chair got turned to ash in an instant. He turned around slowly and looked around the room with a murderous glare. "I need...each and every one of you to get the **fuck** out. I have a date to get ready for."

"Yes he does! A-and since you are all s-so...so" Deku's voice chimes in, and although Bakugo's in a rage he doesn't find himself wanting to snap at the nerd for jumping in. Deku struggles for a moment, before finally blurting out the rest of his sentence,

" **N** **osy!** " Some gasps break out around the room. Midoriya wasn't one to say something like that, so they _knew_ he was upset. "You can all help him out while he gets ready!"

Bakugo whips his head in the direction of his rival, eyes widening at him actually _inviting_ these idiots to wreck his date. Deku caught his look of shock and only nodded at him reassuringly, "It's ok Kacchan. I already know what I want everyone to do, I'll make sure no one messes this up for you!" he says confidently, giving a thumbs up.

The boys all line up, waiting to get their assigned task and Midoriya walks in front of them like a general instructing his army.

"Aoyama, you will be in charge of decorations! Their date is gonna be on the roof so that's where you'll set up. Make sure the decorations you get are pink"

Sparkleboy gets a dreamy look in his eye as he envisions how beautiful the roof was gonna look tonight.

"Oui mon ami! I will make it look," he pauses to kiss his fingertips, "MWAH. Magnefique!"

Deku smiles but as the blonde boy turns to leave, he stops him. "Wait a minute...lida!"

The class president jumps to attention, eyes focused as he looks at his friend.

"Yes, Midoriya-kun!"

"You, will be everyone's transportation. If they need to get somewhere fast, I _need_ you to use your quirk to get them there because we don't have much time left. I know you won't like using your quirk in public so please use it _carefully_ and try not to get in trouble. Please? For Uraraka?"

Four eyes gulps and is quiet for a long time, creating an uncomfortable silence. Finally, he looks up and answers,

"You can count on me, Midoriya!" and with a lopsided grin, he and Aoyama head out towards town to pick up the decor. The rest of the tasks are given out; Kirishima and Sero are in charge of bringing the table and chairs up to the roof. Denki and Mineta were in charge of steering away any teachers from the dorms, so this could all continue uninterrupted. Shoji was keeping mutliple eyes and ears out for the girls, though no one had seen _any_ of them in a while. The trip to the sweets shop was no longer needed, because Sato volunteered to make some himself. Bakugo _insisted_ that no one but _he_ cook the main course, and Tokoyami volunteered to lend an extra 4 hands in the kitchen by using Dark Shadow.

The last people left in the room were Bakugo, Midoriya, and Todoroki

 **7:00** shone on the clock, and all at once a surge of adrenaline hit Katsuki.

"Let's **fucking** do this!" While he gets himself pumped, he finds himself eyeing Half and Half. He doesn't recall him getting a job to do.

"Oi! The fuck are you gonna be doing? Standing around, as usual?" he inquires, his question containing just the right amount of venom. Todoroki looked up cooly at him, blinking slowly as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets

"If you must know, Midoriya and I are gonna be finding something for you to wear that won't make you look like the complete _neanderthal_ that you are." he says, voice even and unwavering.

He meant every word.

Bakugo sees nothing but red as he feels himself heat up at the bastard's words

"THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY TO ME, YOU FUCKING CANADIAN FLAG WANNABE?!"

Deku steps in between them with a measuring tape in hand, "Please, no fighting! Ah, Kacchan...I need your measurements so we can get Yaomomo to create a tux for you..." he says sheepishly and Bakugo only grunts in response as he holds out his arms and allows himself to be measured, shooting daggers at Shoto the entire time.

"We're gonna let her decide the color when she makes it. No doubt she knows what Uraraka is wearing and will make something that matches accordingly. It will be up here on your bed when you're done cooking." Todoroki says as he heads towards the doorway and then pauses.

"Fuck are you-" Katsuki stops and follows his line of sight to Deku, who's kneeled down and finishing up the measurements of Kacchan's legs.

"Oh," Katsuki's mouth forms into a sly smirk as he knows what he's about to say next will _finally_ wipe that uncaring look off that pretty boy's face.

"Waiting for your boyfriend?"

A splutter erupts from both their throats and a hellfire red creeps up both their necks, not stopping until the very tips of their ears are red.

"Kacc-!"

"Stick a sock in it Deku. I'm joking." he says, rolling his eyes and heading towards the doorway himself.

"Now let's get outta here, we got shit to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh ya'll I'm SO sorry for the huge delay in updating, I've been on a cruise! Anyways this is the last chapter of the story, I loved working on it and can't wait to get started on the other story ideas I have in mind. Also just a warning, this chap has some fair sexual content so if you don't wanna read EXIT. They're teens, teens give in to urges all the time so I decided it only made sense for them to get some sort of relief considering all the sexual tension between them.**

* * *

A knock at the door ceased all conversation in Mina's room and the giddy atmosphere disappeared as everyone turned towards the source of the noise. Ochako peered at the clock on Mina's wall

 **7:30**

 _Is it time already?!_

She thought frantically, and her internal panic must've somehow spread to everyone else because her friends started murmuring her exact worries.

"Do you think it's Bakugo? Is he ready for their date already?!"

"It's a whole 30 minutes early! No way!"

"We're not done! We **need** these 30 minutes!"

"Quiet everyone." Momo said, and then calmly got up and started walking towards the door. "Cover Ochako-chan when I open the door, in case it is Bakugo. Can't let him see the surprise." she said, shooting a wink at Ochako. Everyone scrambles to stand in front of Ochako, forming a wall in front of her just as Momo opens the door. Though Ochako was grateful for their help, she was desperately hoping to get a glimpse of the doorway, in case it was him. Just cause he could't get a peek at her doesn't mean _she_ couldn't get a peek at _him_. She heard muffled voices, two male, and she tried hard to decipher who they were. But before she could get the chance, the door closed with a _click and_ everyone moved aside. Momo was standing in front of them with a piece of paper in hand and a small smile on her face.

"What's that?" everyone asked, almost in unison, clambering to get a look at the paper for themselves. Momo messed with them a bit, holding the paper high above her head and laughing as they pulled at her arms and begged to see it. Ochako puffed out her cheeks and gave Momo a tickle in the side, surprising the girl and making her jerk her arms back down in reaction. She seized the opportunity and quickly snatched the paper out the vice president's hand, eyes flitting over the words on the paper.

"Are these...measurements?" Uraraka asked slowly, confusion beginning to overtake her. Momo plucked the paper out her hand and gave her a nod,

"Yes, they are. Midoriya and Todoroki asked me to make some dinner clothes for Bakugo." she said, placing a finger at the corner of her mouth. "But I wonder what to make him."

"Well obviously something that slightly matches Uraraka's outfit." Jiro said, her tone filled with the _'duh'_ she was missing at the end of her sentence. Mina bounced over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper and some markers,

"Yay! We get to make his outfit! He's gonna look totally rockin'! she said excitedly, popping off the cap of a marker. A tongue lashed out and took the marker from Mina's hand and everyone looked over at Tsuyu, who dropped the marker on the table

"Don't be so hasty, Mina-chan. We have to make sure he looks as great as Ochako will look, we have to be thoughtful about this." she said, and Ochako gave her a grateful smile.

"Well we have to hurry, it's already past 7:30 and it takes me a minute to create things. We don't wanna delay the date." Momo says nervously, and everyone agrees. After a few minutes of brainstorming, and lots of input from Ochako, they come up with an outfit they _desperately_ hope Bakugo will like. They pass the drawing over to Momo (who appreciates the little detailed notes they added on the side) and she turns around and begins creating. The rest of the girls go back to adding their finishing touches to Ochako (who has yet to see herself) and the brunette girl begins to feel her nerves settling in.

 _What...will tonight bring?_ _What...will it change?_

she wondered to herself, an aura of distress emitting from around her. A poke to her side shakes her out of her thoughts, and she turns to see Tsuyu looking at her with a worried expression,

"Is everything alright, Ochako?" she asks, asking more out of politeness than genuine confusion. She always knows when something was wrong.

"I...I-I'm just...nervous." Uraraka whispered, but not low enough so that Mina didn't hear. Placing her hands on her hips, Mina stepped back and pointed a manicured finger at her friend,

"Look. You've got nothing to be nervous about cause you're _frickin_ awesome and amazing and beautiful and Bakugo would be plain _stupid_ if he doesn't ask you to marry him _tonight_. And I'll say that to his face, no matter how much he threatens to blow me to pieces." she says firmly, drawing giggles from everyone, including Ochako. Her friends always knew how to make her feel better.

A tired groan from the corner of the room made everyone jump, and Momo turned around, the color gone from her face. Taking a wary step forward, she held out the tux for everyone to see,

"You guys...like it?" she asked, blushing as exclamations of "Wow!" and "That's fantastic!" echoed around the room. Momo grinned ecstatically and folded back up the tux,

"I'm going to go run this to Bakugo's room. That's where the boys told me to take it. Be back in a second!" she proclaimed, and slipped out the room. Seconds later everyone stood back from Ochako, finally done with their jobs, and Mina pulled a full length mirror out from her closet.

"All right, put your shoes on and then take a look at yourself." she said, about to burst with anticipation. Uraraka did as she was told, tying up the strappy shoes and then squeezing her eyes shut. She took a tentative step forward and then exhaled a breath.

Fluttering her eyelids open, she looked at herself.

* * *

Bakugo threw the last of the pots into the sink, knowing that leaving a mess would inevitably cause lida to bitch at him later and he was **_not_** in the mood. Shoving the plates of food at Tokoyami, Deku and Todoroki, he barked at them to take it to the roof as fast as they could and they left before he even finished his sentence. Ripping off his apron, he literally _flew_ to his floor- using his quirk to propel him up the stairway- and burst into his room. He took the quickest shower of his life, with almost freezing cold water just to calm his nerves. The smell of Axe bodywash and citrus shampoo filled the air and he gave himself one last rinse off before he jumped out and began drying himself at breakneck speed.

Zooming into his room, his eyes searched the bed for the outfit Deku and that bastard said would be there.

He saw nothing.

"What the FU-" he began to roar but then stopped when he turned around, eyes falling on his tuxedo hanging from his closet door.

 _Woah_

he thought, stepping forward and eyeing the entire ensemble. The suit was a rich, deep red, not quite the unsettling color of **blood** red but close to it. The chest pocket of the suit jacket had a small golden dragon etched into it and smaller golden designs dancing around it, as if the dragon was the sun and those were its rays. A stark white handkerchief hung loosely out of it. The collar of the jacket, the pants, and the button up undershirt were all black and made of silk-like material. And thankfully, there was no tie anywhere to be seen.

"Well I'll be damned." Bakugo says aloud, taking it down from the hanger and proceeding to put on the outfit. Everything slid on perfectly and he slipped back into the bathroom to give himself a look. He grinned at his reflection wickedly, fixing his collar a bit as he watched himself.

"Handsome ass fucker!" he said to the mirror, hand running through his spiky blonde hair as he nodded at himself approvingly. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a watch for accessory purposes and just happened to catch a glimpse of the time

 **7:42**

 _Fuck_

He exited the bathroom and shoved his feet into his one pair of black dress shoes his mom had bought for him a while back, then turned the lights off in his dorm and left. On the way up to the roof, his mind raced with a plethora of thoughts.

 _These fucknuts probably aren't even done decorating. It probably looks half-assed._

 _Bet they dropped the fucking food on their way up here._

 _God why did I let them in on this?!_

Every thought only made him angrier, and he was practically steaming by the time he burst through the roof door, ready to yell. But he didn't. His mouth only hung open in shock as he looked around him. In the middle of the roof sat the chairs and the table; the chairs had white covers over them with a pink ribbon cinching the middle and a bow tied neatly at the back. A black tablecloth covered the circular table, and sprinkles of pink and white sparkly confetti adorned the surface. A candle placed in a hollow, heart shaped glass sat in the middle of it all, the candle flame whipping around erratically as the cool night air moved against it. The table was set perfectly; plates, napkins and utensils exactly equal on both ends. Their meal sat, untouched, with covers over them to keep the heat in until it was time. At the foot of the table sat a dark pink bucket, filled to the brim with ice and bottles of Ramune.

Bakugo's eyes moved upwards slowly, noticing that on the corners of the roof sat more confetti in a deliberate heart shape. Though it was what was further up that really got him to smile. They went out of their way to hang up _lanterns,_ the round balls of light going from the higher part of the roof to the very floor where he stood. The lanterns alternated between light pink and white, and a chain with a dark pink heart at the end hung from the bottom of every single one of them.

He finally met all their eyes and smiling faces, they were standing there the whole time watching him take everything in. Bakugo stepped forward and shot his arms out, partially wondering if he was going to fucking regret doing this.

"Thanks, fuckers." he said, and he heard Kirishima and Denki gasp violently.

"Bakugo is initiating a _**hug**_?!" Kirishima said, grinning from ear to ear.

" _AND_ saying thanks at the same time?!" Denki continued, his eyebrows raised as high as he could get them.

"JUST GET OVER HERE!" Bakugo shouted, and footsteps began to thunder his way. They almost knocked him over as numerous arms squeezed around him and multiple hands gave him a good-natured slap on the back. Exclamations of "You're welcome." and "Go get her." and "Good luck!" rang all around him and though he'd never say this out loud, he realized something

He truly liked these guys.

"All right all right, it's almost 8 we gotta get our asses outta here." Kirishima said, directing everyone away and down the stairs. Before he goes, he turns and shoots Bakugo and faux sultry look,

"Y'know, if it doesn't work out with Uraraka-chan, you always have me." he said a gave his friend a wink before cackling and ducking inside, narrowly missing the fireball that exploded mere _centimeters_ away from his face. Bakugo shook his hands out, trying to get them to cool down again and was about to head to the table when he came face to face with Deku. His green mess of hair slightly covered one eye, but Bakugo could still see them glimmering.

"Todoroki...he asked me out." Deku chirped, his voice almost sickeningly happy, "Guess love's in the water here at U.A. huh, Kacchan?

Bakugo, for the first time, couldn't find anything smart ass to say so he only nodded. Deku gave a small smile and then pulled his arms out from behind his back, presenting a bouquet of roses and a soft pink box wrapped with an even softer pink bow.

"Well, here you go. The mochi is in the box, Sato made sure to go all out for you. Says it's the best batch he's ever made."

"It better fucking be." Katsuki retorted, taking the items and ignoring the knotted feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 _This is really happening_

Deku stepped around him and just as he was about to leave, Bakugo (who one would think at this point _must've_ been replaced by a nicer twin brother) grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks.." he muttered, so quietly that Deku wasn't even sure he heard him right. Sniffling broke the silence and Bakugo ended the embrace, rolling his eyes so far back he was pretty sure he caught a glimpse of his damn brain.

"Fuck, Deku, Stop **CRYING**." he demanded, and the teen only wiped his nose,

"It's j-just...y-you've never g-given me a h-hug before a-and..." he hiccuped, and Bakugo started ushering him towards the door.

"Jeez man, it's nothing to cry about. Go have IcyHot suck you off or something to make you feel better." he said, surprising Deku so much by the suggestion that he stopped crying almost immediately and scurried away. Bakugo couldn't help but give an amused chuckle as he turned away and headed back towards the table,

 _Fucking ne-_

 _"..._ Bakugo?" a soft voice called from behind him, and to be quite frank, Bakugo almost shit himself. He clasped the roses tightly and took a deep, quiet breathe before turning around. He could do this, he could handle this, he-

His eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the sight of Uraraka.

She stood by the door, hands behind her back and looking all around her at the setup. She had on a sleeveless, fitted, crimson red dress with beautiful gold designs that hugged her curves in _all_ the right places and stopped at her mid thigh. A sheer, gold fabric hung down from around her hip area to the floor, giving her outfit a stunningly elegant flair. His eyes traveled down her creamy white legs to her strappy red sandals, the heel of it shining gold. Moving his eyes back up, he noticed the dress was sort of a turtleneck, the collar upturned and outlined in gold, but something else caught his attention too.

There was a small, heart shaped cut out in the chest area of her dress.

He gulped, tearing his eyes away from that specific area and finally settled them on her face. Thankfully she was still looking around, because he didn't think he could handle making eye contact with her right now, that alone might make him combust on the spot. Her chocolate colored hair was curled nicely and piled up on her head in a cute little messy bun, two spiraled strands in the front framing her adorably round face as if she was a fucking masterpiece.

 _She **is** a fucking masterpiece_.

Small golden hoops were in her ears and an ornate golden dragon pin was stuck in her bun, keeping it in place. A bit of gold eyeshadow dusted her lids and her mascara covered eyelashes made her doe eyes seem even wider and more innocent than usual. Her cheeks seemed slightly pinker than usual, perhaps the work of blush, and her plump lips were sparkling with gloss.

Bakugo was in an absolute daze, his mouth unable to form words as his mind tried to process the insanely gorgeous person in front of him. The sound of her heels clicking against the concrete was enough to somewhat bring him to his senses, and his eyes snapped up to meet hers. She stopped a few inches away from him, her eyes bright as she looked at the roses he held in his hand

"Are those for _**me**_?" she asked incredulously, and Bakugo finally found his voice

"Yeah" he choked out, shakily handing her the roses, "Yeah...these are for you, I hope you like them."

She takes the bouquet and curiously sniffs it, giving a happy sigh as she smiled up at him,

"I love them." Uraraka said, her eyes shifting to the box in his other hand, "What's that?"

"Oh! This is also for you...but don't open it until we're done with dinner." he answers, stepping back and pulling out the chair for her. "Sit, dinner's gonna get cold."

Uraraka slides into the seat, thanking Bakugo as he pushes it in for her and then slides into his own seat. She eyes the dish intently, eyes filled with hunger

"What is it?" she questions and he removes the covers off of them. Bakugo wished he had a camera to capture the look of pure joy on her face when she saw the food, and he found himself getting even more nervous as he hoped it would taste good.

"Beef and broccoli ramen!" she squealed, snatching her fork and digging right in. He watched as the first forkful went into her mouth, palms sweating profusely at the thought that she just _might_ not like it. His worries were put to rest seconds later,

"Mmmmmm! This is **so** good!" she says, twirling some more noodles around her fork and taking another bite, "I'm so glad you made this, I didn't eat my lunch today and was regretting it."

Nerves now slightly calmed, Bakugo picked up his own fork and began to eat as well, "Why not?"

"Well I was...really nervous about tonight and I just...couldn't eat." she replied, taking a small bite of beef. The air wasn't tense but...it still wasn't comfortable either, so until he was ready to say what he needed to, Bakugo decided some playful banter was in order.

"Oh is that why?" he asked, reaching down and plucking out two bottles of Ramune from the ice bucket, "I thought it was because you were too busy staring at my stomach."

Ochako started coughing as soon as the words left his mouth just as he expected, so he popped of the cap off her Ramune and slide it across the table to her, all the while holding back laughter. She swiped it and began drinking like it was the last thing she'd ever taste, finally putting it down after a minute or two.

"I was **not**..." she began, cheeks getting pinker by the second, "I wasn't _**staring**_." she finished unconvincingly and Bakugo couldn't help but chuckle,

"I don't know why you're acting so shy now Roundface, when you were seconds away from stripping me the other day." he said and took a swig from his drink. She turned an even brighter pink now and fidgeted in her seat and he worried for a second that he had made her too uncomfortable. But when she looked up, her face only held a shy expression that made him want to leap across the table and kiss her right then and there,

"I was hoping you'd forgotten about that.." she said, laughing softly, "I-"

"How could I forget about something like that, Ochako?"

Her eyes widened at the use of her first name and her mouth dropped open slightly. This was it, this was the moment.

"If anyone else had tried that, I would've blown their asses to bits." Bakugo began, tilting his head up and looking at the starry sky above them, "At first I thought it was just because of hormones, yknow? That I let you do what you did, not that I'm complaining about what you did." he shot her a smirk and her eyes shifted to look at anything, anywhere but him as the color in her face got a shade deeper.

"But then when I thought about it, I realized that there's no way in hell I would've let another girl do that. So that got me thinking about why in that moment...I didn't do anything to stop you nor did I _want_ to stop you. And I came to a pretty reasonable conclusion,"

He stopped and looked at her, but she still wasn't looking at him. Her head was down and she was playing with her finger pads, a nervous habit of hers Bakugo noticed long before they ever crossed paths.

"Oi, Angelface, look at me."

They make eye contact, and he takes a deep breath before finally saying what's been on his mind for a while now

"I like you, Uraraka. I fucking like you. I've liked you since that damn Sports Festival, even though you were seconds away from making me into a damn pancake. But that didn't matter to me, all I noticed was that you're strong as hell, stronger than anyone else here realizes and I admire and respect your drive. And I'm actually _happy_ around you, so...yeah."

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as his sentence came to a close. Glancing quickly at her, he watches her brown orbs start glittering at his revelation, watches her tuck a piece of curly hair behind her ear as a smile (the smile he loved **so** much) formed on her face.

"Well it took you long enough."

* * *

Uraraka could hear her heart pounding in her ears for the rest of the night. They finished their dinner a few minutes ago, and now sat talking about everything and nothing at the same time. The conversation came easy, as though they've been friends for years, but the atmosphere between them was filled with more than simple friendship.

 _"I like you, Uraraka. I fucking like you."_

His words had consumed all of her thoughts, because now she wondered where exactly they would go from here. But before she could think (more like worry) about it anymore, a pink box slid into her view. Bakugo gave her a small half-smile as she looked down at the box in front of her

"What's dinner without dessert?" he said, making a motion towards the box, "Open it."

At the mention of dessert, Ochako pulled the end of the ribbon, promptly untying to bow and removed the top off the box. A gasp escaped her mouth before she could stop it, and her mouth practically started watering at the assortment of chocolate mochi.

Some were dusted with powdered sugar, some had chocolate/ white chocolate drizzled over the tops and some had chocolate dipped raspberries sitting on them. She snatched up one that had powdered sugar and almost cried with happiness as she bit into it, chocolate and caramel gushing out and hitting her tongue. Uraraka was an absolute **_sucker_** for sweets!

"Bakugo-kun! Did you make this?!" she asked, knowing that the boy in front of her had kitchen skills that would put even a master chef to shame. To her surprise, he shook his head

 _"_ Nah. What's his name? Sato? He made these."

"I'm gonna have to give him a big thank you hug later, these are _**delicious**_!" she cried, picking up another one. This one had raspberry filling! A slight frown formed on his face at her words,

"Whatcha gotta give him a hug for, Roundface? Just give him a thank you card or some shit." he said, slight irritation evident in his voice. Uraraka raised her eyebrows and closed the box, mostly to stop herself from having _no_ self control in front of her crush, before pushing it to the side and getting up. She started making her way towards Bakugo, who now had his eyebrows raised at her approaching figure, a light red beginning to sprinkle across his cheeks.

"What are you-?"

She took a seat in his lap, effectively short circuiting his brain, before giving him a poke in the forehead.

"Was that **_jealousy_** I heard?" she asked teasingly and he scowled at her ability to make him flustered so easily.

"Maybe it was. If you wanna hug someone so bad, you might as well hug me." he said, feigning like he couldn't care less about if she did or didn't. The brunette faked like she was thinking hard about the offer, before wrapping her arms around his neck and closing the little bit of space between them.

"Of course you can get a hug, since you went through all this trouble just for lil ol' me." she said quietly, her bottom lip brushing his. A shiver raced up Bakugo's spine and his hands moved themselves to her hips. Their close proximity sent both their hearts pounding against their ribcage, every second of silence making the sound of their beating organ seem louder and louder.

"Bakugo."

"Uraraka."

Their voices tumbled over each other's as they both spoke, each desperate to get out what they wanted to say. Bakugo beat her to it,

"Uraraka, go out with me."

He watched as her hands flew to her face, inadvertently activating her quirk on herself, and she slowly began to float upwards. He gripped her hips tighter and rolled his eyes in amusement,

"Oi, you tryna leave me that bad? You wanna float up into space?"

She let out a surprised squeak and then hurriedly pressed her fingertips together, her weight settling right back onto his lap. Bakugo tilted her chin upwards so she was looking at him and she felt herself melt as she got lost in his crimson eyes.

"You gonna answer me or wh-"

Her lips crashed against his, causing him to let out a surprised grunt. She moved her arms upwards so her hands could cradle his face, her pinkies carefully pointed out so she wouldn't ruin the moment by making him float. Bakugo wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled her closer, now making them chest to chest with each other and causing his face to heat up as he felt her soft body against his. Uraraka intended to pause after a small kiss in order to give him a proper answer, but when she opened her mouth Bakugo took the opportunity to dart his tongue in and she knew in that moment that she wasn't gonna get a word in edgewise.

His tongue danced against hers, sliding along the roof of her mouth and making her whimper against his lips. She glided one hand along his neck and up into his spiked tresses, gently pulling as he nibbled on her slightly swollen bottom lip.

"Bakugo.." she said breathlessly, wriggling as his hands moved further down; one rested on her inner thigh, the other on her ass. He broke their kiss and began pecking a trail down her neck, her skin making a slight sizzling sound as his lips made contact. Biting her neck playfully, Uraraka felt him gently squeeze her thigh as he moved his hand closer to the hotspot between her legs. All this stimulation at once was making her feel almost lightheaded, and she gripped his hair harder than she meant to in order to steady herself. This only encouraged him as he let out a low growl and began working on creating another hickey, this one closer to her collarbone.

She shuddered violently when she felt his thumb press against her underwear, letting out a moan that surprised them both. Giving her neck one final lick, he looked at her with an intensely serious expression, his eyes burning with passion.

"Say my name." he demanded and pressed his thumb harder against the thin piece of clothing between them. Moving his other hand, he parted her legs even more and began to tease her with both his hands; the sensation of fingers sinking into her wet panties and gently rubbing her sensitive button became too much for her to handle.

"K-Katsuki!" she all but screamed, squirming to get away from his touch. He moved back to her neck and she could feel his lips stretch into a smile against her skin,

"Tch, you're not getting away _that_ easy Princess." he muttered and held her even more tightly then before, his fingers down below playing with the barrier between him and his destination. Her writhing only made him want her more, and they both became painfully aware of the hard on he was sporting.

"Ochako-" he began, only to get cut off

"Yes. Yes." she said, her mind reeling from the way he was making her feel right now, "Yes, I'll go out with you."

She leaned forward and rested her chin on his shoulder, "This isn't fair, I was gonna say yes anyways but this is just cheating." she mumbled into his ear, enjoying the feeling of him slightly quivering underneath her. Moving aside, she caught his eye and saw a mysterious glint in them, watching as he smiled in a way that was almost... _evil_.

"How am I cheating, Pink Cheeks?" he asks, his finger slipping past her underwear and now resting directly on her clit. Uraraka took in a sharp breath, trying as much as she possibly could to shoot him a dirty glare,

"Don't...don't you dare." she said weakly, her legs shaking as he began rubbing in circles. His lips captured hers again and she couldn't stop the moans from rolling off her tongue as his finger dipped into her, dragging up her slit repeatedly.

"Sorry to do this to you sweetheart," Katsuki began, his kisses getting slower and lingering longer. Ochako found herself keeping track of all the nicknames he was giving her, and kept a mental note to make fun of him about it later. But for now, she was focused on his cryptic words.

"W-what...are you-?"

He slid his finger up again and with his thumb and forefinger, gave her clit a gentle pinch. The world exploded right in front of Uraraka, the stars mingling together and forming one bright, blinding white light. She doesn't even know what she said but she knows her mouth was moving, no doubt crying out in ecstasy, and when her vision cleared she saw Bakugo's head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut.

Her chest heaved as she looked at him, watching his eyes flutter open and his pupils slowly return to normal size. Sweat was dripping down his temples and he finally removed his fingers from where they were, bringing them up to his face. Uraraka felt like she was literally on **fire** as she watched him make eye contact with her and then stick his tongue out, licking... _her_ off his fingers. When he was done, he raked his hands through his hair and squinted at her as red began to creep up from his neck,

"Fuck," he said, trying to catch his own breathe, "You made me.."

Ochako's eyes widened as she came to realize that the wetness in that area...may not all be hers. Sure enough, when she looked down, there was a particularly large dark spot on his suit pants. Though this was the absolute _**worst**_ thing she could've done, she giggled.

"Did I...do that?" she asked, voice bubbly as if they hadn't just committed unbelievable sin a few seconds ago. He narrowed his eyes at her and in a flash his hand slithered back to between her legs,

"You think this is funny, this little predicament you put me in?"

Uraraka smacked his hand away playfully and hopped off his lap,

"Nu-uh, no more of _that_!" she said, sticking her tongue out at his pouting face, "Now you're just being greedy."

She makes her way to the edge of the roof and sits down, face still flushed as she looked out at the bright lights of the bustling city.

"Can you blame me?" Bakugo replies, plopping down right next to her and shooting her the most charming, lopsided smile she's ever seen. He grabs her hand, pulling her closer as they both look down at the city below.

"I can blame you for this though. For us."

Ochako turned her head towards him, eyebrows raised in question. Bakugo only chuckled and squeezed her hand lovingly,

"This all started...with your little teasing game."

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap! Thank you to all who read from beginning to end, I have so much more in store for ya'll with these other stories, just wait ;-)**

 **Thanks again!**


End file.
